Pequeños momentos
by ojitos-azules
Summary: Conjunto de historias que narran la historia de amor... mmm... no. La relación... aish... tampoco. Tal vez... las situaciones que viven un espadachín y una navegante que deciden seguir al mismo estúpido capitán. Sí, eso está mejor. (No siguen orden cronológico) "Vaya dos nos hemos venido a juntar y vaya dos decidió elegir Luffy para empezar a ser pirata, ¿no?"
1. Gracias

**Un pequeño shot sobre Zoro y Nami. No sé vosotros, pero para mí estos dos son como una especie de matrimonio. Se pasan la vida discutiendo pero después, a la hora de la verdad, están ahí el uno para el otro. Sé que no solo estos dos cumplen esos rasgos pero es que ellos... son especiales. Será porque fueron los primeros que se unieron a Luffy o yo qué sé, que me encantan.**

**ZoNa fue mi pareja favorita durante los primeros años que fui fan de esta serie. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que aunque tiene mucho potencial, creo que cada uno quedaría mejor con otra persona. Bueno, el caso es que como estoy leyendo el manga de One Piece - hasta ahora solo veía el anime - y acabo de terminar la saga de Arabasta, no he podido resistirme a escribir sobre ellos. Creo que la saga de Arabasta es una delicia para los fans de ZoNa.**

**Así que aquí está algo que creo que podría haber pasado. ¿Por qué no? **

**Se aceptan flores y tortazos :)**

* * *

Zoro corre por las calles de Alubarna como alma que lleva el diablo. Siente el orgullo herido en lo más profundo de su ser por como esos estúpidos agentes de Baroque Works le han ignorado, pero no tiene tiempo para molestarse por eso. En su lugar, sigue corriendo y despotricando contra Nami por esa manía que tiene de ser una completa bocazas y no hacerle caso nunca.

Ella será más lista pero en combate él es el de las buenas ideas. ¿Por qué no se le graba en la cabeza de una buena vez? Si le dice que cierre la puta boca y se esconda es por algo. Pero no. Ella a lo suyo. Pues toma, Mr 1 y Miss Doublefinger persiguiéndola para matarla primero por ser la más débil de los dos.

Así que ahí está ahora, perdiendo el tiempo, buscándola por todas partes para evitar eso. Y mientras su boca no deja de soltar improperios hacia la navegante… por dentro cree morirse si no es capaz de llegar a tiempo antes de que la alcancen.

No pasan más de tres minutos hasta que por fin da con ella. Está a tan solo unos metros de él, corriendo para salvar su vida. Para alejarse de un peligrosísimo Mr 1 que se abalanza sobre ella con la única intención de arrancarle la vida. No lo duda ni un instante antes de interponerse entre ambos.

Zoro siente como su corazón se detiene durante un eterno segundo al pensar que si hubiera llegado solo diez segundos más tarde la chica podría estar muerta.

Tira a Nami al suelo bruscamente – que tampoco es momento para ser delicados y de todas formas él no lo es – para alejarla de las manos de ese tío. Casi suspira de alivio cuando escucha el sonido metálico de dos espadas que chocan, dejando claro que ha podido detener el ataque.

- ¡Zoro! – grita Nami sorprendida cuando le reconoce.

El espadachín la mira con una sonrisa socarrona y ella, aunque no lo demuestra, está que da palmas de la felicidad en su interior. Su eterno héroe – si es que de verdad a Zoro se le puede llamar así – ha venido a salvarla una vez más. No dura mucho, hasta que Zoro se aparta de ella cuando el puente que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas queda destrozado tras el ataque de Mr 1.

Así que Mr 1 es nada más y nada menos que un hombre espada.

Pues mira, ya tiene Zoro su reto de la semana.

Nami se queda con las rodillas clavadas en la tierra, demasiado impactada para moverse ahora mismo. Mira a Zoro, pero él está demasiado ocupado provocando a Mr 1 para que pelee con él como para poder reparar en ella siquiera. Se pregunta si lo hace porque él es así o si lo hace porque quiere que el asesino desvíe su atención de ella.

Se descubre a sí misma deseando fervientemente que sea la segunda opción.

"Nami, calma tus hormonas que no es el momento" se regaña a sí misma mientras por fin se pone de pie.

Las espadas de Zoro y el brazo-espada de Mr 1 se encuentran. Zoro se calma cuando ve que su oponente piensa dejar a la pelirroja tranquila para encargarse de él, pero había olvidado por completo a la mujer del pelo azul. Las palabras de Mr 1 pidiéndole que sea ella quién mate a Nami le hacen girarse a una velocidad asombrosa con la intención de pedirle que tenga cuidado solo para descubrir que su nakama ya no está.

"Pero mira que es rápida cuando quiere. Maldita ladrona que no para de darme quebraderos de cabeza" piensa frustrado. Se pone en posición, preparado para los ataques que pueda recibir del segundo mejor de Baroque Works. Es mejor que sea esa mujer quién la persiga que el monstruo al que se va a enfrentar él.

Lo único que espera es que Nami consiga escapar.

O que sea más fuerte que Miss Doublefinger.

* * *

Zoro está herido por todas partes. Tirado en medio de la calle y sangrando abundantemente, siente como su consciencia está por marcharse para no volver en un buen rato. De verdad necesita dormir. Ha conseguido ganar la pelea contra Mr 1 porque ha sido capaz de cortar el acero y, sin embargo, no es en su nuevo logro en lo que está pensando.

"¿Estará Nami bien? ¿Habrá conseguido escapar?" se pregunta realmente preocupado antes de cerrar los ojos.

Los abre de nuevo a duras penas. No sabe cuánto rato llevará durmiendo, lo único que sabe es que es alguien está gritando su nombre mientras le sacude el hombro. Le duele el movimiento, pero cuando es capaz de ponerle un dueño a la voz decide no quejarse.

- Nami… – susurra. Intenta incorporarse con la ayuda de la pelirroja y finalmente lo consigue.

- ¡Llevo llamándote un buen rato, idiota! Tenemos que ir a buscar a Vivi. ¡Venga! Levántate.

Zoro examina a la pelirroja de arriba abajo. Está sucia y su ropa está rasgada. Puede ver varias heridas por todo su cuerpo pero son bastante superficiales, lo que quiere decir de todas formas que sí que ha tenido un encuentro cara a cara con Miss Doublefinger. Aún así, que esté ahí parada frente a él le deja claro quién ha sido la ganadora de la batalla. Nadie puede ni imaginarse lo contento y aliviado que está ahora mismo.

- ¡No me metas prisa! ¡Estoy herido! – pero no es algo que pensara dejar entrever. Claro que no. Él tiene que ser desagradable siempre y con todo el mundo.

- ¡Yo también y aquí estamos! Vamos, necesito que me lleves en brazos – la cara de Zoro se descompone. Nami, por su parte, sonríe de forma casi malvada –. Miss Doublefinger me ha clavado una espina en el tobillo y no puedo andar – añade finalmente de forma muy melodramática.

- ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí entonces? – pregunta Zoro, sin fiarse ni un pelo. La muy bruja es capaz de hacerle cargar con ella porque se le antoja.

- ¡Te he dicho que vamos!

Sin esperar a una aprobación, Nami salta sobre la espalda de Zoro. El espadachín es rápido y coloca las palmas de sus manos en la parte posterior de los muslos de la chica a la vez que ella rodea su cuello con los brazos. Resignado, Zoro empieza a trotar para ir a buscar a los demás.

Se pasan buena parte del camino discutiendo a la vez que Zoro limpia el camino de marines que se cruzan frente a ellos. No cree a Nami ni un poco, está seguro de que la chica solo le está echando cuento porque no quiere caminar ella misma. Encima no hace otra cosa que meterle prisa y él sabe perfectamente que si fuera otra persona ya le habría tirado al suelo y de boca, que duele más. Pero a ella no. No puede.

- Gracias, Roronoa Zoro – las palabras de Nami, tan repentinamente susurradas en su oído después de todo ese tiempo gritando, le hacen detenerse en seco. Traga saliva y la pequeña sonrisa que Nami tenía dibujada se vuelve más grande.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta, reanudando la marcha después de la sorpresa inicial.

- Por distraer a Mr 1 para que no me atacara a mí. Si no fuera por ti ya estaría muerta – el agarre de Nami se vuelve más fuerte en su cuello pero no lo bastante como para que no pueda respirar. Esta vez es el turno de Zoro para sonreír.

- Bueno, yo podría decir lo mismo de ti – Nami frunce el ceño sin saber a qué se refiere el espadachín. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, continúa hablando –. Gracias por salvarme de morir ahogado en Arlong Park.

La risa de Nami resuena en la calle, aunque queda algo opacada por el sonido de las armas y los gritos de los guerreros.

- Las aceptaría si no te hubieses lanzado tú solito al mar.

- Quería ponerte a prueba – admite –. Entonces gracias por darme mi katana y cortar las cuerdas para que pudiera salir del calabozo de Arlong Park.

- Mmm… esas si las acepto. Aunque si no me hubierais seguido…

- Seguirías robando dinero para un tipo que pretendía tenerte trabajando para él hasta que dibujaras todos los mapas del mundo o murieras, lo que sucediera primero. Teniendo en cuenta las condiciones, probablemente lo segundo.

- Iba a decir que no os hubiera pasado nada ni a ti ni a ninguno de los chicos, pero esa también me vale.

Ambos continúan sonriendo. Pensando en aquel momento en el que Zoro interpuso sus espadas para que los hombres de Buggy no pudieran atacarla mientras ella salvaba a Luffy. Aquel primer encuentro que parecía una profecía sobre lo que Zoro sería para Nami. El hombre que siempre la va a ayudar cuando ella sola no pueda, no importa lo que pase.

- ¡Vamos, Zoro! – exclama con el brazo en alto mientras Zoro vuelve a maldecirla en voz alta.

- Sigo pensando que estoy más herido que tú.

- ¡Me duele el tobillo y no puedo ponerme de pie!

- Mentirosa.

Sin detenerse, Nami sonríe y obliga a Zoro a girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Es suficiente para que ella pueda inclinarse y depositar sus labios sobre los de él durante apenas dos segundos.

- Gracias por ser tú – proclama, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza del espadachín y sonriendo como nunca antes.

Zoro no dice nada pero Nami no necesita que lo haga. A veces es mejor mantenerse en silencio.

Por eso ninguno de los dos dice nada más hasta que ven a Vivi de pie cerca de ellos. Al parecer los demás han llegado más o menos a la vez. Nami llama a la princesa, haciéndole notar que están perfectamente bien y que están listos para el siguiente paso. Cuando Zoro finalmente se detiene junto a ellos y Nami ve a Usopp, salta de la espalda del espadachín y se mantiene en pie en perfecto equilibrio con su nueva arma firmemente agarrada.

- ¡Usopp! ¿Quién te ha pedido que hagas un juguete para fiestas? – espeta con total indignación. Casi no lo cuenta por culpa de los estúpidos trucos de magia que el narizón le ha incluido al arma.

- ¡Nami! – grita Zoro fuera de sus casillas –. ¡Sabía que podías ponerte de pie! ¡Maldita seas! – pero ella le ignora deliberadamente mientras se pone en plan líder absoluta.

Bueno, tampoco es que vayan a dejar que cambien las cosas ahora que han "admitido" que hay algo más que compañerismo entre ambos. ¿No?

Además, es hora de salvar un país. No hay tiempo que perder.


	2. ¿Herida?

**No he podido dejar a estos dos en una sola historia. Son demasiado chachis de la vida cuando están juntos como para dejarlo ahí. ¡Si es que me llaman a gritos para pedirme que escriba sobre ellos! *-***

**Hoy vengo con el primer encuentro entre estos dos. De momento estoy cogiendo escenas reales del manga y del anime para escribir los shots, aunque sea yo la que después les añada otras cosas para poner un poco de romance. Sin embargo, puede que me invente algunos momentos que salgan única y exclusivamente de mi linda cabecita, o que una canción me inspire que también puede pasar.**

**¡Ah! Y pretendo subir más shots de otras parejas. Tengo un LuNa y un ZoRo en mente. El LuNa incluso está medio escrito, pero no tengáis mucha emoción porque a esas todavía les queda para ver la luz. No creo que haga con esas parejas lo mismo que con esta, esta es que me inspira muchísimo más. Será mi favorita por siempre *3***

**Gracias a los que han comentado y a los que han añadido la historia a favoritos. Esas cosas me animan los días, en serio.**_  
_

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a **_Suave boligrafo_**, que me dijo en un comentario que le gustaba mi anterior fic, Héroe, que tenía a Law como protagonista. Bueno, ya tengo muy claro que ese no lo voy a seguir, pero por si os interesa anuncio por aquí que se ha convertido en una especie de borrador de otro fic que sí que tengo más ideado y esas cosas. Law se mantiene como personaje principal. El problema está en que necesito saber el pasado de Law - que creo que en el manga ya se ha dicho todo pero yo ahí voy por la saga de Skypiea, así que a este ritmo me acabaré enterando antes por el anime que sí que llevo al día - y... pues eso xd. Cervezas gratis para todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí, que me he liado a contar cosas y no me callo. Me voy a dormir que son ya las cuatro y diez de la mañana.**

* * *

- ¡Nami, vuélalo! ¡Para demostrarme tu lealtad tendrás que volarle con mi bala especial! ¡Así veremos si es cierto que quieres conquistar el mundo con nosotros! ¡Acaba con tu ex-jefe!

Las palabras del pirata Buggy "el payaso" tienen un efecto inmediato en la preciosa muchacha pelirroja a la que se refiere. Nami sonríe forzadamente y mira al hombre, dando un paso hacia atrás. Un sudor frío recorre su frente y traga saliva, no sin esfuerzo.

- ¿Matarle? ¿Y-Yo? Pero… capitán Buggy… yo no…

¡Solo se había metido en la tripulación de ese tipo para robarle! ¿Cómo ha llegado a ese punto?

Ella será muchas cosas, pero no es una asesina ni pretende serlo. No es fuerte y no tiene la frialdad ni la falta de escrúpulos suficiente para poder hacer algo así. Además, aunque no conoce a ese pobre chico que se hace llamar Luffy y no lloraría por él, sabe perfectamente que está encerrado en esa jaula de piedra y metal por su culpa, para poder engañar a ese pirata estúpido y robarle hasta la ropa interior. Pero no, no puede cargar su conciencia con algo así, respeta mucho la vida humana.

De repente, una bombillita se enciende en su mente y piensa en lo único que puede hacer en un momento como ese.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a seguir bebiendo! ¡Olvídate de él! – aplaude con una gran sonrisa. Espera que no noten su miedo y lo dejen pasar, pero parece ser que no están dispuestos a ello.

- Mátale – el susurro amenazante de Buggy es claro. O hace lo que le está pidiendo o al final será ella la que acabe muerta.

Nami se queda paralizada por el miedo que siente. La tripulación entera comienza a gritar que lo mate en un perfecto coro, pero ella sigue sin moverse. Clava sus bonitos ojos en Luffy, quién se mantiene en completa calma, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Como si su vida no estuviera en manos de nadie.

- ¡Vamos Nami! ¡Que no pare la fiesta! – escucha gritar a Buggy con alegría. ¿Cómo se puede gritar algo así y estar tan feliz?

Nami sacude la cabeza ligeramente. No puede. Va en contra de todos sus principios. No le importa quién sea ese chico, no puede matarle. Incluso aunque sea un pirata y haya intentado alistarla en su tripulación. ¿Qué la distinguiría entonces precisamente de todos esos piratas que tanto odia? Prefiere morir.

- Estás temblando – la voz de Luffy la saca de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad. En sus rasgos se pinta la confusión cuando el chico sonríe con cierta arrogancia –. Si no estás preparada para estas cosas no deberías haberte unido a los piratas.

Nami se echa un poco hacia atrás, sorprendida por sus palabras.

- ¿Preparada para matar a alguien así como así? ¿Eso es ser un pirata? – pregunta ella con cierta molestia. No sabe cómo, pero ha conseguido que no le tiemble la voz.

- ¡No! – se pone serio durante un momento, pero la sonrisa vuelve de nuevo al instante –. Me refiero a estar preparada para arriesgar tu propia vida.

Y con los gritos aún de fondo, las palabras de Luffy calan en Nami hasta los huesos y toma una decisión. Así que cuando uno de los piratas de Buggy, cansado de la espera, le arrebata la caja de fósforos y se atreve a ser él mismo quién encienda la mecha del cañón que acabará con Luffy, Nami no tarda ni un segundo en sacar su palo y noquear al pirata.

El lugar entero se sumerge en un silencio incrédulo. Incluso Luffy se muestra sorprendido, no esperaba que la chica tuviera al final fuera a enfrentarse a esos tipos para ayudarle. Nami se dice a sí misma que lo ha hecho por y para ella, aunque en el fondo sabe que eso no es verdad del todo. También lo ha hecho un poquito por Luffy.

Se coloca frente a los piratas con intenciones de luchar sabiendo que sus oportunidades de salir de allí son casi nulas. Están furiosos, Buggy parece estar especialmente fuera de sus casillas. Pero entonces un chillido histérico del chico del sombrero de paja la alerta y le hace girarse.

- ¡La mecha está encendida! ¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Voy a morir!

- ¡Mierda!

Tiene que tomar una rápida decisión. O se enfrenta a los piratas y deja morir a Luffy o le salva la vida y probablemente sea ella la que muera. No es ella la que ha encendido la mecha, así que su muerte no tiene por qué caer sobre su conciencia… sin embargo, recordándose una vez más que el chico está en la jaula por ella se decide por la segunda opción. No va a matar a nadie, ni siquiera indirectamente.

Aprieta la cuerda del cañón con las manos, el único medio que tiene para apagar la mecha. Duele horrores pero le da igual. Eso sí, deja escapar un buen grito de dolor. Escucha el sonido de las armas y los pasos que corren hacia ella dispuestos a acabar con su vida por traidora, pero no se mueve. Saca valentía hasta de donde no tiene y se mantiene en su lugar. Tan solo cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Espera unos segundos, pero nada sucede. Se atreve a abrirlos de nuevo y echa un vistazo de reojo a su espalda, no muy segura de querer saber que pasa.

- Oye… ¿tantos hombres para una chica? – al escuchar esa voz Nami gira la cabeza completamente.

Un hombre que no ha visto nunca se alza frente a ella, dándole la espalda. No es mucho lo que puede apreciar de él, solo que es alto, musculoso, tiene el pelo verde y lleva tres katanas. Espera un momento… ¿tres katanas? ¿De qué le suena eso?

- ¿Herida?

- ¿Eh? – Nami tiene ahora mismo puesta su mejor cara de besugo. Estaba tan concentrada analizándole de arriba abajo que no se ha enterado de lo que le ha dicho.

- ¿Estás herida? – se vuelve completamente hacia ella y Nami deja de respirar sin darse cuenta. ¡Dios santo, que hombre! En todos los sentidos.

- No, estoy bien – consigue responder después del shock inicial. El hombre le impone muchísimo y también le da bastante miedo, pero acaba de salvarle la vida sin tener por qué hacerlo. Se supone entonces que puede confiar en él, ¿no?

- ¡Zoro! – grita Luffy claramente feliz.

La regañina de Zoro hacia Luffy desconcierta a Nami a más no poder. Ahora sabe que ese tipo es el famoso cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, por eso le sonaba lo de las katanas. Se supone que es un hombre peligroso y todas esas cosas pero… está ahí hablándole a Luffy como si fuera su padre. ¿Roronoa es el nakama de ese tío? ¿Pero qué clase de mundo es este?

Buggy y Zoro se enfrentan después de que el primero deje claras sus intenciones de matarle y el espadachín solo necesita un golpe para derrotarle. Nami mantiene los ojos bien abiertos, sin apartarlos de él mientras camina hacia la jaula de Luffy. Se pregunta quiénes son esos tíos mientras Zoro evalúa la jaula buscando la forma de sacar al chico de ahí.

Nami solo aparta la vista de Zoro cuando la tripulación estalla en sonoras carcajadas. Nadie lo entiende hasta que una mano armada con un cuchillo atraviesa el costado de Zoro, haciéndole caer de rodillas por la sorpresa y el dolor. Nami se lleva una mano a la boca, sorprendida también, pero sobre todo asustada por la situación y, no sabe por qué, por lo que pueda pasarle al hombre que la ha salvado.

Zoro se vuelve más lento y por culpa de la herida y Nami no puede dejar de pensar en el horrible camino que están tomando las cosas. O sucede un milagro o van a morir los tres, y ella tiene muy claro ya que después de lo que ha tenido que pasar no quiere que eso pase por nada del mundo.

- ¡Atacando por la espalda! ¡Eres un cobarde, narizotas!

Nami se pone blanca, sin poder creer que de verdad ese imbécil haya sido tan inconsciente como para soltarle algo así a un pirata del nivel de Buggy. ¡Van a morir! Y encima ese tío es un usuario, estaba segura hasta ese momento de que las akuma no mi eran un mito.

Buggy, rojo de rabia, lanza un cuchillo con una puntería envidiable a Luffy. Zoro y Nami chillan a la vez preocupados por lo que pueda pasarle al muchacho, que sigue atado en la jaula. Para más asombro de ella que de él, Luffy coge el cuchillo con la boca y lo rompe con un mordisco. Increíble. Sencillamente increíble.

Sin embargo, el payaso no se achanta. Asegura que va a matarles a los tres y Nami ya no puede pensar en otra cosa. Pero ella ni quiere ni puede morir todavía. ¿Qué puede hacer? Sin saber muy bien por qué, gira la cabeza hacia Zoro, que se ve cansado por culpa de su herida y muy serio, tal vez pensando cómo escapar.

- ¡Zoro, sal de aquí! – chilla Luffy. El aludido le mira con incredulidad, incluso Nami.

- ¡Él es quién ha venido a salvarte! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Zoro se queda quieto durante un instante para sonreír inmediatamente después. Ya tiene una idea. Corre como un loco, atravesando toda la zona mientras esquiva a los piratas que intentan atacarle. A Nami le está dando la histeria. No sabe que está haciendo y no está segura de que corretear de un lado para otro les ayude en algo. Pero es entonces cuando Zoro llega hasta el cañon que apunta a su capitán y, sacando una fuerza que ni siquiera un hombre como él parece tener, consigue darle la vuelta apuntando ahora a Buggy y demás.

- ¡Enciéndelo! – Nami se obliga a sí misma a salir de su flipe interno para hacerle caso. Aparte de porque cree que la mata como no lo haga, es que es la única oportunidad que tiene para salir viva.

Prende el cañón y en apenas unos segundos la bomba se dispara. Ha llegado el momento de aprovechar la confusión que han creado.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – grita Zoro, autoritario. Cae en un pequeño detalle en el que no había reparado antes y se gira hacia la pelirroja, que se tensa bajo los oscuros e inquietantes ojos del espadachín –. ¿Tú quién eres?

- Una ladrona – contesta sin mucha dificultad. No parece que el chico pretenda hacerle nada. No parece una mala persona, después de todo.

- ¡Nuestra navegadora! – anuncia Luffy encantado de la vida.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Ya te he dicho antes que no! – niega ella, muy segura de sí misma y pensando que a lo mejor sí que tenía que haber encendido el puto cañón para volarle la cabeza.

Zoro no puede evitar sonreír ante la escena. Observa a Nami con un poco más de atención de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Se permite el pensamiento de que, si la chica finalmente se une a ellos, no es que le vaya a importar mucho. Les va a alegrar el viaje sin duda, por lo menos con las vistas.

Volviendo al problema, siguen sin tener la llave que abrirá la jaula así que solo hay una manera de que Luffy pueda salir de ahí… y es que Zoro, aún con su herida, cargue con el pesadísimo armatoste. Tanto Luffy como Nami intentan impedir que lo haga pero claro, como si eso lo fuera a detener.

Cuando Zoro quiere darse cuenta, están lo bastante lejos de la base de Buggy como para poder relajarse un poco y Nami ha desaparecido. Se deja caer al suelo, hecho polvo por estar tirando de esa cosa. Está perdiendo mucha sangre, necesita descansar. Se quedará ahí en el suelo un rato para recuperar algo de fuerza antes de buscar la manera de sacar a Luffy de ahí. El chico acaba de quedarse también agotado después de pelearse con un perro como el buen retrasado que es.

La imagen de la pelirroja vuelve a la mente del espadachín. Se pregunta donde se habrá metido, ni siquiera sabe en qué momento se separó de él… de ellos. Mmmm, ¿por qué le tendrá tan intrigado? Entonces, casi como si la hubiera llamado, es capaz de sentir su presencia junto a él a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. No se molesta en ocultar una sonrisita. Por algún motivo que no comprende le gusta que esa muchacha esté cerca.

* * *

- ¿Cómo es posible… que siga vivo? – se cuestiona Nami en voz alta, desconcertada a más no poder con todas las situaciones que está viviendo.

La casa del alcalde del pueblo, que muy amablemente le había prestado a Zoro para que pudiera dormir un rato y recuperarse de sus heridas, se ha venido abajo por culpa de una de las balas de Buggy. Por supuesto, el espadachín estaba aún dentro.

- Estaba durmiendo muy a gusto… ¿quién me ha despertado?

Zoro surge entre las ruinas con una mano puesta en la cabeza y una mueca de fastidio. Todos preocupadísimos porque al chico le hubiera pasado algo y resulta que lo único que le molesta de que una casa se le caiga encima es que le han despertado. Claro que sí. Ni siquiera tiene más daños, aunque sean superficiales.

Ninguno de los tres jóvenes tiene tiempo para reaccionar antes de que el viejo alcalde eche a correr con la firme intención de derrotar a Buggy y devolverle el pueblo a los ciudadanos. No obstante, Luffy – quién después de varios percances ya está fuera de la jaula – no tiene intención de dejar que ese hombre se suicide de esa forma.

- Mi meta es llegar al Grand Line. Voy a recuperar el mapa – añade. El dichoso mapa que les ha llevado a dónde están ahora mismo, piensa Nami –. ¿Quieres unirte a mí? ¿Quieres el tesoro, no?

Por primera vez después de todas las veces que Luffy le ha hecho esa pregunta, Nami se queda en silencio considerando la posibilidad. Solo tarda unos pocos segundos en contestar.

- No voy a ser pirata, pero me uniré a ti hasta que consiga todo el tesoro.

Luffy y Nami sonríen y chocan las manos para sellar el trato. Zoro, sentado aún en el suelo, no puede evitar sonreír. Suspira y se pone en pie, Luffy ya se ha puesto en marcha y no va a quedarse atrás.

- ¿Tú también vas? ¿Y qué pasa con tu herida? – la preocupación escondida en las palabras de Nami al verle levantarse consiguen que el pecho de Zoro se llene de una calidez que no cree haber sentido nunca.

Interesante.

- Ya estoy curado.

- ¿Qué?

Zoro se quita el pañuelo del brazo para atárselo en la cabeza y sonríe de forma tremendamente inquietante. Pero Nami ya está muy lejos de sentir miedo. Es más, por poco sonríe ella junto a él. ¿Qué demonios le está pasando?

- Han intentado ensuciar mi nombre, eso duele más que la herida. ¿Vamos?

- ¡Vamos! – grita Luffy crujiendo los nudillos, preparado para la lucha.

- Vaya dos colgados…

Zoro gira la cabeza para que Nami, justo a sus espaldas, pueda verle la cara. Ella le mira algo extrañada al principio pero termina por soltar una pequeña carcajada cuando él le guiña un ojo.

Parece ser que le espera una época muy interesante, aunque no vaya a durar mucho…


	3. Suerte

**Jelou de nuevo. Una actualización más, una historia más. Esta, en concreto, situada en pleno arco de Skypiea.**

**La mayoría de situaciones que narro en este shot se basan mucho más en el anime que en el manga, supongo que estos momentos fueron puro relleno para el anime, pero a mí me encantan. Es que los veo y pienso: menos mal que Zoro estaba ahí para Nami xd. Es básicamente lo que he contado hasta ahora, todos esos momentos en los que Zoro ha tenido que salvar a Nami y como eso después les afecta como "pareja". Monísimos.**

**Aunque bueno, para el próximo vamos a cambiar un poquito, que ya sé que momento utilizar ;) ;) ;) momento que, además, me gusta muchísimo.**

**Y pues aquí os quedáis, muchas gracias por comentar, por leer y por existir. Guapassss (creo que no tengo ningún lector masculino).**

**¡ZoNa al poder!**

* * *

Nami dirige sus ojos marrones hacia todas partes, desorientada después de un viaje no deseado con muchos traqueteos. Chopper, Robin, Zoro y ella misma han sido arrastrados precisamente a la frondosa isla de Skypiea que ella quería evitar. Que mala suerte. Suspira con resignación y se acerca a la barandilla del barco para poder mirar la edificación sobre la que se encuentran, ya que el navío ha quedado colocado sobre lo que creen que podría ser un altar de sacrificios rodeado de todo un mar lleno de tiburones del cielo.

Que bien.

Mira hacia abajo, dónde se encuentra a un empapado Zoro – debido a la reciente pelea con uno de los tiburones – que se está quitando la camiseta. Durante los primeros dos segundos Nami no se inmuta, pero pronto acaba dejando que su pervertida interior se regocije con la imagen del pecho desnudo de Zoro. Oh, debería estar prohibido. Si es que hasta con esa enorme cicatriz las vistas resultan maravillosas.

Y Robin, que está al lado del espadachín, está tan tranquila. ¿Pero cómo lo hace? Si no fuera precisamente porque están Chopper y ella delante ya hubiera saltado sobre él como si fuese una especie de mono en celo. "Por favor, que vulgar me vuelvo a veces", piensa con un suspiro.

Al final se obliga a apartarse a regañadientes e ir a buscar una camiseta para él, aunque si por ella fuera lo dejaría paseando por ahí así. Le lanza la prenda, acertando de pleno en su cabeza, mientras él discute con Robin sobre el posible Dios que los está amenazando.

- Chopper, el barco está destrozado por la parte de abajo, deberías repararlo – comenta justo antes de pasar la camiseta por encima de su cabeza para vestirse por fin.

Como si el hecho de que su distracción principal ya no vaya por ahí semidesnudo haya conseguido que su mente se despeje, Nami considera las palabras del segundo a bordo y la pregunta sale sola de sus labios.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

- Ir al bosque. Utilizaremos esto como punto de encuentro. Estoy seguro de que Luffy y los demás intentarán buscarnos aquí. Ya sabes lo que dicen…"cuando te pierdas, quédate dónde estás".

- ¡Tú eres el único que no debería moverse! – grita Nami fuera de sus casillas. Como el estúpido espadachín se pierda en ese enorme bosque no lo van a encontrar en la vida.

Como siempre, los dos acaban entrando en una discusión sobre el supuesto Dios y las ganas que Zoro tiene de verle en el caso de que exista. Ganas que Nami, por supuesto, no comparte en absoluto. Y encima que ella con toda su buena voluntad le avisa de lo peligroso que puede ser un Dios – que por algo le dirán Dios, piensa ella – y de que además tienen a cuatro Sacerdotes intentando matarlos, el muy capullo se lo pasa todo por el forro porque "nunca le ha rezado a Dios" y que no cree en él y blablablá.

Puto Zoro de mierda, van a morir todos por lo idiota que es. Encima va Chopper y se emociona por lo que dice. Vaya dos.

Nami se rinde, no hay manera alguna de que ese tonto de pelo verde se vuelva un poco más consciente de la situación que están pasando. Bueno. Su única opción es rezar por sí misma y asegurarse de que Dios está seguro de que ella no tiene nada que ver con él. Que tiene que ver con él más de lo que tal vez deberían, pero eso es otro tema. El caso es que Dios crea que no. Así que tras pedir en voz alta que no le castiguen por los pecados que él cometa, decide centrarse de nuevo en el asunto que les compete.

Nami siente como el alma se le cae a los pies cuando Robin anuncia que va a ir con él. El pánico la invade por el hecho de que se van a ir los dos más fuertes del pequeño grupo pero no pasa por su mente la intención de acompañarles… hasta que Robin con unas pocas palabras da justo en su punto débil.

Posibles tesoros perdidos con miles de años de antigüedad. Que se va a quedar ella ahí estando ese pobre oro por ahí abandonado y desperdiciado… ¡ja!

Con la ayuda de una liana, Zoro se transporta desde el barco hasta tierra firme con el "apoyo" de un grito al más puro estilo Tarzán. Nami se pregunta si de verdad es así de imbécil o sí es que en situaciones tan críticas como esa le gusta hacérselo. Imbécil, no se va a cansar de repetirlo.

Después cruza Robin y cuando llega su turno, le falta poco para estamparse a una velocidad asombrosa contra un enorme árbol. Por suerte, la morena es rápida y la detiene antes de que suceda nada. Cae al suelo temblorosa y dándole las gracias a su más reciente nakama mientras ella comienza a alejarse.

- Ha sido por no hacer el grito – le suelta Zoro con pasmosa convicción.

- ¡Claro que no es por eso! – grita ella rabiosa.

Ag, ese hombre tiene la capacidad de hacerle pasar del deseo al enfado en cuestión de minutos. No obstante, no puede evitar que de repente una sonrisa que parece no traer nada bueno aparezca en sus labios. Zoro se tensa cuando la ve. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Verás lo que le va a decir.

- ¿Crees que no he visto tu cara de desesperación cuando me has visto en peligro? – amplia la sonrisa de suficiencia y Zoro se queda estático. Mierda. Le ha pillado –. Si es que no puedes verme sufrir, mi querido espadachín estúpido.

Nami se levanta y le acaricia una mejilla, alejándose de él con esa elegancia felina que la caracteriza. Ahora que le da la espalda, Zoro se permite sonreír durante una milésima de segundo antes de seguirla. Recuerda lo sucedido en Arabasta y respira hondo. Que mujer. Le vuelve loco.

Los tres caminan durante un buen rato investigando el lugar al que los han traído a la fuerza. Sin embargo, un pequeño problema aparece en su camino: un enorme río que no tienen ni idea de cómo poder cruzar.

Nami se acerca al borde con la intención de poder mirarlo más de cerca e intentar descubrir una forma de llegar al otro lado… pero claro, a ella las cosas no le salen bien así porque sí. La roca cede bajo sus pies provocando que se precipite al agua a la vez que un tiburón como los que vieron antes aparece dispuesto a devorarla. Sacude los brazos como una loca en un intento fallido de agarrarse a algo.

Por suerte para ella, su eterno salvador surge dispuesto a ayudarla, como siempre. Uno de los brazos de Zoro la rodea por los hombros e impulsa su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras él mismo impulsa el suyo propio hacia delante, dejando inconsciente a la criatura de una patada. Además, los brazos de Robin impiden que Nami se dé un golpe más brusco de lo necesario contra un árbol.

- ¡¿Hay más de estas cosas aquí?! – se pregunta el espadachín en voz alta, fastidiado. Son todo un problema, más teniendo en cuenta que Nami parece estar gafada en esta isla y encuentra una forma de liarla con cada paso que da.

- ¡Ya he tenido bastante! ¡No voy a cruzar ese río! ¡Me niego a ser comida por un puñado de tiburones del cielo! – Nami grita todo eso sentada de rodillas en la tierra, a los pies del árbol del que Robin la ha protegido. Está realmente acojonada y ahora solo tiene ganas de volver a su querido barco.

Zoro se queda mirándola. En el fondo la comprende, sabe que Nami no es como él y que esas cosas que para él solo son una molestia a ella le pueden resultar terroríficas. Verla sentada ahí en el suelo, asustada pero sobre todo vulnerable, casi le hace cogerla en brazos y correr hasta llevarla al lugar más seguro del planeta.

Ah, pequeños pensamientos que solo ella puede sacar de él.

Pero el caso es que se queda en eso, en un casi.

- Pero… tenemos que buscar la otra parte del río – dice con cierta suavidad para ser quién es. Nami sabe que tiene razón, pero ahora está demasiado cegada por el miedo.

- ¡No es no! – chilla la pelirroja mientras clava su mirada en él. Zoro aprieta los dientes al ver los ojos húmedos de la muchacha. Joder. No irá a ponerse a llorar, ¿verdad? –. Si tantas ganas tienes de ir, ¡ve tú solo!

Vale. Ese último comentario ha sobrado y Zoro, ya recuperado de las emociones que la navegante le provoca, vuelve a su actitud normal.

- ¿Qué? ¡Si tan asustada estabas, no deberías haber venido desde un primer momento!

Ambos cruzan miradas furiosas. En situaciones como esas, cuando tan fijamente se observan, es cuando se preguntan cómo es posible que una misma persona te pueda provocar al mismo tiempo las mismas ganas de besarle que de arrancarle la cabeza. Misterios de la raza humana, suponen. La voz de Robin sonando tan repentinamente los saca de su ensimismamiento común.

Se sienten raros, incómodos y con mucho calor, como cada vez que comparten una situación así, de esas que te ponen todo tipo de sentimientos – y cuando digo todos son todos – a flor de piel. Nami se sienta en la enorme raíz de un árbol. Zoro se aleja varios pasos de ella y le da la espalda, observando la zona. Robin inspecciona la tierra en busca de algo que solo ella sabrá lo que es.

Zoro y Nami saben que estarán un buen rato sin comportarse de forma normal el uno con el otro. Es lo que cualquiera denominaría tensión sexual no resuelta, después de todo no ha habido ningún encuentro más que se parezca a lo vivido en Arabasta. Así de raras se les ponen las cosas a veces.

Entonces, un extraño sonido se hace oír en el bosque.

- ¿Habéis oído algo? – Nami salta de la raíz, poniéndose de pie cerca de Robin como por instinto. Aún prefiere guardar las distancias con Zoro.

- Sí – Nami se sorprende, no esperaba que fuera él quién le contestara y mucho menos con una afirmación –. No te muevas – le habla con esa seriedad tan característica.

Abre la boca ligeramente y se queda observando la figura quieta del espadachín casi con admiración. No se mueve ni un milímetro, ni siquiera los ojos. Robin también parece haberse quedado clavada al suelo. Es en ese momento cuando un sonido desde arriba hace que Nami se alerte y se gire hacia el lugar de dónde proviene. Un enorme cocodrilo va directo hacia ella caído desde el mismísimo cielo, nunca mejor dicho.

Nami no tiene tiempo de voltearse del todo antes de que Zoro llegue a su lado y, furioso, noquee al cocodrilo de un puñetazo. La pelirroja se ha quedado tan impactada que cae de rodillas al suelo igual que antes. Robin, que también ha ayudado usando su poder para cerrar la boca del animal, sonríe de lado y mira con cierta ternura a la navegante.

- Hoy no es tu día de suerte, ¿eh?

Zoro la observa de reojo por encima del hombro.

- Tienes que estar alerta – ordena con voz fría. Por una vez, Nami no rechista a lo que el chico le dice.

- Gracias…– es lo único que acierta a responder.

Finalmente, ambos encuentran una enorme rama alta que pueden utilizar para cruzar el río que tantos problemas les está dando. Con Robin a la cabeza, seguida por Nami e inmediatamente detrás Zoro, se dirigen hacia el otro lado.

- Oye – habla de repente Zoro, sonando seco e incluso algo desagradable –, Nami… camina más rápido, maldita sea – se queja fastidiado. Van demasiado lentos por su culpa.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No me hables! ¡¿Qué pasa si me caigo?! – le contesta ella de igual modo. La rama es ancha, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado para no caerse. El musgo podría hacer que se resbalara y era lo que le faltaba ya. Caería de pleno en el río.

Como si el universo quisiera de verdad verla sufrir a toda costa, uno de los tiburones que tanto han visto a esas alturas salta desde el río de tal manera que llega perfectamente hasta la rama en la que se encuentran, lanzándose directamente hacia Nami. Zoro desenvaina sus katanas y necesita un solo corte para derrotar al bicho. Pero se percata perfectamente al segundo de hacerlo de que Nami no está a su lado. Solo medio segundo después, ve a Robin con esa postura que utiliza cuando usa su poder y espera que sea porque ha intentado poner a Nami a salvo.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – su actitud desde fuera es la misma de siempre, aunque por dentro se muerde hasta las uñas de los pies. Por favor, que conteste. Que se escuche una contestación. Por favor. Por favor.

- S-Sí…– Zoro respira hondo cuando escucha la voz temblorosa de la muchacha. No se había dado ni cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

Robin la sube con la ayuda de varios brazos pero es Zoro el que la toma de la mano y la ayuda a ponerse de pie. La morena ha comenzado a caminar antes, así que cuando Nami vuelve a encontrarse sobre suelo firme la arqueóloga está ya muy lejos de ellos. Y Zoro decide que no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Nami abre sus ya de por sí grandes ojos hasta que no puede más cuando los brazos de Zoro la rodean. Ni siquiera le ha dejado libres los suyos propios para poder devolvérselo. Se limita a quedarse ahí de pie con un torbellino de emociones arrasándola por dentro, notando como la piel que está en contacto con Zoro parece arder como la más grande de las hogueras.

El chico se separa al poco rato, aunque mantiene las manos apoyadas en los hombros de la joven. Nami traga saliva, en su mirada puede leerse el desconcierto que siente por el repentino ataque cariñoso de su nakama.

- No pretenderás dejarnos a todos a la deriva en esta isla, ¿verdad? – pregunta con una media sonrisa. Nami termina por sonreír también.

- Claro que no. Si no ya me dirás como piensa llegar Luffy hasta el One Piece.

Comparten una nueva sonrisa, pero de repente no es suficiente. Los dos miran a la vez el lugar por el que se ha marchado Robin, aún pueden ver su figura a lo lejos. Vuelven a mirarse el uno al otro y, como ya hicieron una vez en Arabasta, unen sus labios en un corto y casto beso. Tampoco se han abrazado, simplemente se han cogido de las manos.

Al separarse, Nami carraspea y sacude la cabeza en un intento inútil para conseguir que el rubor de sus mejillas desaparezca. No le gustaría que Robin la viera así. Tiene que mantener su posición de chica agresiva de la tripulación.

- Anda, vamos, que Chopper sigue solo en el barco.

Comienza a hacer el camino que Robin ya ha hecho antes, pero se detiene de repente. Zoro ni siquiera se ha movido aún de su lugar. Nami se muerde el labio y esconde una sonrisa. Es un impulso que siente que tiene que dejar salir. Se da la vuelta y deposita un último beso en la boca de Zoro, quién sonríe cuando ella se da la vuelta y ya sí que sí, va tras Robin.

Él mismo no tarda nada en seguir a su pelirroja favorita. Está seguro de que esa mujer es el punto perfecto que siempre le ha faltado a su vida.


	4. Mentiras

**¡Hola cariños míos! Vengo actualizando un par de días más tarde de lo que me hubiera gustado - mierda de universidad - pero aquí estoy ya. Sé que habéis llorado mi ausencia (?).**

**Aquí os traigo recién salido del horno el momento que tanto me gusta que ya mencioné en el comentario de mi última actualización. Situado en la saga del East Blue, en el arco de Arlong Park. ¿Quién no recuerda lo que pasó aquí? Aún me emociono cuando lo pienso... TE QUIERO NAMI *3***

**Sé que aquí muchos tenemos grabada a fuego la épica escena entre Luffy y Nami, cuando por fin ella le pide ayuda y él antes de responderle siquiera le pone su sombrero, que para mí es el mayor grado de confianza que Luffy podría demostrarle a nadie jamás. Él se da la vuelta y podemos ver a Zoro, Sanji y Usopp en poses muy relajadas pero muy chulas y listos para la pelea. Los cuatro caminando muy dignamente en dirección a Arlong Park... POR FAVOR COMO ME GUSTA ESA ESCENA.**

**Es una de mis escenas favoritas de toda la serie sin duda alguna. Pero yo aquí hago hincapié, obviamente, en la escena entre Zoro y Nami frente a toda la tripulación de Arlong. ¿Vais sabiendo ya cuál es? Pues bien, mi mente ha añadido unos detallitos y éste es el resultado.**

**Antes de callarme e irme a tomar por culo, quiero decir que el siguiente shot está decidido y medio escrito. Pista: el arco al que pertenece es exclusivo del anime. Viendo el otro día un vídeo fue como me dio la inspiración, ya lo veréis, me lo estoy pasando genial escribiéndolo xddd.**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Zoro está enfadado, muchísimo. ¿Cómo se han atrevido los cobardes de Usopp y Johnny a dejarle tirado como un perro a merced de los gyojin? Observa a Arlong con el ceño fruncido y mirada peligrosa, tiene muchísimas ganas de partirle la cara a ese gilipollas. Le mantiene prisionero sin tener ningún motivo por el que hacerlo y le jode más que nunca porque tiene cosas que hacer.

Se encuentra en Arlong Park, sentado en el suelo, atado de pies y manos, con un montón de gyojin rodeándole. Justo frente a él, Arlong se mantiene sentado en su silla observándole con un deje de diversión.

- Ya te lo he dicho, solo estoy buscando a una chica. Maldito fenómeno mitad pez – su voz suena amenazante a pesar de ser el que tiene todas las de perder en su posición.

- Palabras fuertes de un humano inferior…por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero no quiero volver a escuchar eso de mitad pez – Arlong sonríe de forma horriblemente siniestra, lo que hace que el ceño de Zoro se vuelva más pronunciado debido al enfado y no al miedo –. Nosotros los gyojin, somos humanos que han adquirido la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua. Eso, junto con los poderes derivados de los peces… ¡nos convierte en una raza superior!

Arlong sigue hablando sobre el mismo tema durante un rato más y Zoro no deja de pensar en las ganas que tiene de tirarse al agua solo por dejar de escucharle. Puto imbécil… menuda sarta de chorradas.

- Me estoy aburriendo de escuchar una y otra vez el mismo discurso, Arlong.

Zoro ya había reconocido su voz antes de verla llegar, pero era casi como si no se lo creyera hasta que aparece frente a sus ojos con ese caminar elegante que siempre ha mostrado. Nami se coloca justo al lado del gyojin, manteniendo un porte sereno y unos ojos fríos como el hielo. El espadachín no puede evitar mostrar su más profunda sorpresa cuando ve el trato tan amigable que Arlong le da a la muchacha.

Ya sospecha lo que está pasando, pero todavía no puede creerlo… o no quiere.

- ¡Hey, Nami! – habla Zoro por primera vez desde que la joven apareció –. ¿Por qué eres tan cercana a estos tipos? – pregunta, aunque no está seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Os conocéis? – Arlong sonríe, muy interesado en la conversación.

- No seas idiota, solo fue una víctima más. Les robé un tesoro gigantesco – Nami camina hasta donde se encuentra Zoro y se agacha frente a él con una sonrisa que parece de todo menos feliz –. Sabía que me buscarían, pero no pensé que llegarían hasta aquí.

El rostro de Zoro se ensombrece. Nami está a muy poca distancia de él, y piensa en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que un gesto así se hubiera dado en cualquier otra situación. Se mantiene impasible, no quiere que la chica sea capaz de leer sus emociones. Les ha traicionado. Ya había sospechado que algo extraño sucedía con ella, pero eso no era algo que hubiera llegado a imaginarse.

- ¿Así que este es tu verdadero yo?

- Así es. ¿Sorprendido? Soy una oficial de los piratas de Arlong. Desde el principio he sido una pirata – la mueca de Nami se vuelve cruel y se gira un poco para que Zoro pueda ver su tatuaje en el hombro, el que hasta ese momento había ocultado con camisetas de manga corta.

Zoro se pone pálido y alza la mirada para ver la bandera de los piratas ondeando en lo más alto del edificio. El símbolo es el mismo. Es algo más serio aún de lo que pensaba.

Tras Nami, Arlong suelta una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Parece que te tenía bien engañado! Olvidaría la muerte de su propia madre por el dinero. ¡Solo es una bruja de sangre fría!

Las palabras de Arlong parecen hacer mella en Nami. Sus pupilas se dilatan y se muerde el labio inferior, como si… como si de esa forma evitara lanzarse directa al cuello de Arlong. Ahí está, lo que Zoro estaba esperando. Sea cual sea la razón por la que Nami está con ese grupo de piratas, tiene muy claro que no es por voluntad propia. La expresión que acaba de poner se lo ha dicho todo, Arlong ha tocado su punto sensible. Hay algo que la joven no le está contando.

- Mentir y robar el dinero de idiotas como tú, esa es su especialidad, y nos tiene a nosotros como su refuerzo – sigue hablando el gyojin.

Zoro decide que él tampoco se va a quedar callado.

- Ahora lo veo… bueno, desde el principio nunca confié en ella. Así que no me sorprende que acabaras siendo una salvaje asesina – mira a Nami mientras dice esto último. Ésta se mantiene seria, incluso cuando una sonrisa extraña se dibuja en el rostro de Zoro –. Desde el principio supe que no darías más que problemas.

Mentira. Todo mentira. Pero Zoro tenía que decir eso para que Arlong crea que aquí se acaba toda relación entre Nami y él. No sabe qué se esconde detrás de su actitud, solo que está relacionado hasta la médula con Arlong y no es un tipo que puedas tomarte a broma precisamente.

Nami sonríe y se pone de pie.

- Eso nos ahorra tiempo. Ahora que sabes que todo fue un engaño, ¿puedes olvidarte del tesoro y de mí e irte de aquí? ¡Lárgate!

¿Olvidarse de ella? Solo han estado juntos unas pocas semanas, pero duda mucho que eso sea algo que pueda hacer. Zoro enseña todos sus dientes en una sonrisa que nadie se ve capaz de entender. Se acuerda de Luffy, y a su mente vienen las palabras que les dijo antes a Johnny y a Usopp. "Luffy me ha pedido que traiga a esa mujer de vuelta. No me importa quienes sean nuestros enemigos, ¡pero estoy convencido de que la voy a traer de nuevo!"

Con el único impulso de sus pies, se empuja a sí mismo hacia atrás cayendo directamente al mar. Todos se quedan impactados y sobre todo sorprendidos, el muchacho está atado así que no puede nadar para salvarse.

Nami no puede creerse lo que acaba de ver. ¿Pero de qué coño va ese imbécil? No solo se atreve a seguirla hasta su pueblo, sino que además se deja atrapar y encima pone su vida en peligro. Sabe que es un tipo muy capaz de salvarse solito pero no puede sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que sigue inmovilizado por las cuerdas. Los minutos pasan. Ni siquiera él puede salir de una situación así sin ayuda.

- Ese idiota… – murmura furiosa mientras se quita los zapatos.

Llega a escuchar su nombre antes de saltar al agua. Sabe que no debería hacerlo, que se la está jugando de forma muy temeraria, pero igual que no estuvo dispuesta a dejar morir a Luffy tampoco está dispuesta a dejar morir a Zoro. A él muchísimo menos.

Nada con todas sus fuerzas hasta el fondo, dónde es capaz de divisarlo. Aún está consciente y Nami siente una oleada de rabia cuando incluso en un momento como ese sonríe al verla. Entonces se da cuenta. Lo ha hecho a propósito. Sabía que iba a lanzarse a por él. Puto gilipollas.

Le toma por las vendas que cubren su torso entero. Nami no puede evitar preguntarse qué le habrá pasado porque el chico estaba perfectamente cuando ella se fue. Parece algo grave. Chasquea la lengua ante ese pensamiento y sacude la cabeza. Centrándose de nuevo en el asunto que de verdad importa, tira de él hacia arriba para sacarle.

Aún están a medio camino de la superficie cuando ve los ojos de Zoro poniéndose en blanco para después cerrarse. Nami es una chica lista, así que enseguida se da cuenta de que el chico está perdiendo la consciencia, lleva demasiado sin respirar. Le maldice interiormente e intenta pensar en qué puede hacer. No puede hacerle el boca a boca cuando lo saque, Arlong estará ahí y bastante la ha cagado ya.

Vuelve a mirar a la superficie y de nuevo a Zoro. Ya tiene una idea.

Se detiene un instante, no puede hacerlo si no se queda quieta ya que el chico pesa demasiado incluso en el agua. Sin pensárselo ni un instante, le abre la boca y junta sus labios con los de él para pasarle parte del aire que ella cogió antes de sumergirse. No es mucho, pero Zoro es fuerte así que espera que sea el suficiente como para que se recupere antes de salir.

El espadachín abre los ojos antes de que Nami se separe de él. Ambos se encuentran con la mirada del otro tan cerca de la propia que tienen que apartarse rápidamente para no marearse ya no solo por la falta de aire, sino también por la cercanía. La pelirroja decide entonces que ya basta y vuelve a engancharle para salir por fin a la superficie.

Lo consigue. Apoya la parte superior del cuerpo de Zoro bocabajo en el suelo mientras que la otra mitad se mantiene en el agua. Con ella sucede lo mismo, solo que se apoya en el brazo para no caer al frío mármol. Con el otro mantiene el agarre de Zoro. Ambos jadean de forma sonora para recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

- ¿A qué crees que estás jugando? – le pregunta Nami en un susurro, con un tono que no deja lugar a las bromas.

- No, ¿a qué crees tú que estás jugando? – Zoro, que hasta ese momento estaba mirando hacia el otro lado, gira la cabeza hacia ella con una sonrisa –. Una pequeña idiota que ni siquiera puede ver morir a un hombre… deja de hacerte la fuerte.

Nami recuerda sin querer los momentos previos a conocer a Zoro, cuando eligió salvar a Luffy en lugar de salvarse a sí misma. Lo que está sucediendo ahora es algo muy parecido. Luffy se atrevió a dudar de su valentía, y ahora Zoro está dudando de su templanza. Malditos cabrones. Ella no es ningún monstruo, claro que no puede matar ni ver morir a un hombre.

Pero de todas formas, ese no es el motivo ni de lejos por el que ha salvado a Zoro.

- Date prisa y ayúdame, idiota. Creí que iba a morir… – vuelve a hablar el espadachín.

Nami se siente incapaz de controlar su ira. ¿Entonces para qué se lanzó en primer lugar? Sale del agua y arrastra a Zoro con ella sin ninguna delicadeza. Se alza sobre él y no siente ningún tipo de remordimiento cuando pisa con fuerza su espalda y le chilla un "muérete" que suena realmente enfadado. Zoro suelta un quejido.

- Sigue metiendo tus narices en nuestros asuntos… ¡y morirás! – amenaza entre dientes. Ha movido el cuerpo de Zoro, de modo que ahora está sentado y ella agachada frente a él, manteniéndole firmemente agarrado por el cuello.

- Me lo imaginaba… – y sonríe.

¿Por qué coño la ha seguido? Nami está frustrada y triste y tiene muchas ganas de correr por toda la isla gritando para descargar esos sentimientos de alguna manera. Zoro, Luffy y Usopp son las únicas personas en el mundo que han llegado a considerarla una amiga fuera de su pueblo. Incluso Sanji, con las escasísimas horas que ha pasado con él. No puede viajar con ellos pero tampoco puede permitir que Arlong mate a ninguno y el gilipollas que tiene delante no se lo está poniendo nada fácil.

Le ha salvado la vida a Zoro porque no quiere que muera bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de los tres, pero aún siente ahí clavada en el pecho esa… emoción, sensación o lo que sea que ha conseguido que a Zoro no le mire igual que a los demás.

- Bonitas vendas… – comenta al cabo de unos segundos con expresión indiferente. La sonrisa de Zoro continúa en su rostro, volviéndose incluso más ancha.

- No encontraba mi camisa, así que me puse esto – se chulea.

Nami le obliga a ponerse en pie y le estampa un puñetazo en pleno estómago. No es muy fuerte porque ella de por sí no lo es y, sin embargo, Zoro se dobla sufriendo hasta en la última célula de su cuerpo un dolor indescriptible. La pelirroja confirma así que sea lo que sea lo que le ha sucedido a Zoro debe haber sido muy grave para que con lo poco que ella le ha hecho haya gritado de esa manera. Por un momento se siente mal, pero entonces recuerda lo fuerte que es y se le pasa. Estará bien.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él, Nami? – le pregunta alguien a su espalda.

- Encerradle, después me encargaré de él.

Sin nada más que decir, la joven le lanza una última mirada de reojo a Zoro y se marcha dejando al espadachín en manos de los gyojin. Con el corazón en un puño y la mente a mil pensamientos por segundo.

* * *

Encerrado como se encuentra, Zoro no puede dejar de darle vueltas al mismo pensamiento.

Nami.

Ya es obvio para él que está con Arlong por obligación, el problema está en que como no sabe cuál es el motivo tampoco sabe hasta dónde puede llegar ni lo que puede hacer. Aun así, sigue recordando que le ha salvado de morir ahogado. Era una prueba y la ha superado.

No le interesa lo que pueda haber pasado para que acabara así, solo quiere que vuelva junto a ellos. Se siente tremendamente cansado de repente, así que decide descansar un rato a pesar de que la imagen de la muchacha no se va de su mente en ningún momento. Las cosas están empezando a complicarse y sabe que Luffy no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados ante esto.

Sinceramente, él tampoco.

Cree que debe haber pasado una hora más o menos cuando la puerta de la celda en la que le mantienen se abre con un feo chirrido. Abre los ojos, reconociendo inmediatamente la figura de Nami que camina hasta agacharse frente a él. Sostiene un cuchillo en la mano y sin embargo a Zoro no se le ocurre que sea para matarlo. Si no, ¿por qué le había salvado antes entonces?

La joven corta las cuerdas que aún le aprisionaban y, sin que el espadachín pueda prever su movimiento, coloca la mano que sujeta en cuchillo en el pelo de Zoro. Lo agarra con fuerza pero no tira de él, así que no le duele. Zoro, a duras penas, mantiene su impasible mueca ante los ojos vidriosos de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta. Quiere verse entera, pero la voz se le quiebra al final.

- Luffy me pidió que viniera a buscarte. Sé que no hace mucho que le conocemos, pero deberías saber ya que no deja ir fácilmente a aquellos que quiere que se unan a él. Si no, intenta recordar cuantas veces te preguntó si querías ser su nakama.

Se miran el uno al otro, tal vez con más intensidad de la que pretendían. Nami es la primera en apartar la vista con la angustia pintada en sus ojos oscuros. Zoro decide que aún no quiere moverse de ahí.

- Además, qué cojones, a mí tampoco me gusta nada la idea de dejarte ir.

Nami vuelve a mirarle con la sorpresa pintada en cada uno de los detalles de su rostro. Frunce los labios para intentar no echarse a llorar. ¿Por qué tiene que decirle algo así en una situación como esa? Afloja el agarre de su pelo y desliza la mano suavemente hacia el hombro. Avanza sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar aún más cerca de él y le da un corto abrazo.

- No dejes que te maten, por favor. Vete de aquí y no dejes que vengan los demás a esta isla. Te he salvado a ti, pero no sé si podré salvaros a todos.

Zoro escucha sus palabras con seriedad. La pelirroja se levanta, le mira suplicante una vez más y pasa el brazo por sus ojos repetidas veces para eliminar los rastros de lágrimas. Entonces, recupera su actitud fría mientras camina de nuevo hacia la salida. Se detiene solo durante un segundo para pedirle que se marche antes de que vuelva Arlong y se va dejando la puerta abierta.

* * *

- ¿De verdad crees que Nami haya podido matar al narizón?

La pregunta de Sanji se queda volando en el aire unos segundos. La revelación de Johnny sobre el asesinato de Usopp a manos de Nami y el reciente encuentro con ella les ha dejado de lo más pensativos. Luffy duerme tirado en el suelo, a pocos metros de ellos.

Zoro gira la cabeza solo un poco para poder mirarle de reojo. Claro que no. Nami ya les ha demostrado repetidas veces que no es capaz de matar a nadie. Aunque su estancia con ellos haya sido una farsa, se la ha jugado frente a Arlong por él. Se la jugó frente a Buggy por Luffy. Porque no solo no puede matar, sino que tampoco puede ver morir. Pocas personas deben quedar ya en el mundo como ella, piensa el espadachín.

Eso sí, también ha dejado claro mil veces que su vida es lo que más aprecia en el mundo y si se ha visto obligada por Arlong, que parece ser la persona que más teme en todo el mundo, a matar a Usopp… podría ser.

El espadachín sonríe.

- No lo sé. Nami es pequeña pero podría haberse encargado de él.

- ¿Pequeña? – Sanji se incorpora del árbol sobre el que estaba apoyado –. ¿Qué tiene de pequeño el pecho de Nami? – se abalanza sobre Zoro con la pierna en alto y este apenas tiene tiempo de sacar sus espadas para detenerle.

- ¿Es que eso es en lo único que piensas? – le grita Zoro, indignado.

Cuando pierna y espada se encuentran, ya es demasiado tarde. El pobre Usopp ha decidido aparecer en un muy mal momento y en plena zona de guerra. A Sanji y a Zoro les cambia la cara. Menuda torta se ha llevado.

- Está vivo – susurra Sanji.

Zoro sonríe para sus adentros.

¿Qué habrá hecho Nami para que engañara la vista de Johnny?

- Me parece que ya no… – dice con algo de guasa mientras ambos se retiran y el cuerpo de Usopp cae frente a ellos debido al fuerte impacto que se ha llevado por parte de sus nakamas.

Luffy, que se ha despertado por el golpe, acude al rescate de Usopp y una vez se recupera les informa a todos de los sucedido. Para Zoro, es tan solo un eco de lo que le ha sucedido a él y de sus propios pensamientos. Nami no quiere que mueran y hay una razón de peso por la que pertenece a esa tripulación de gyojin.

Pero entonces la hermana de Nami decide hacer acto de presencia para pedirles, como docenas de veces lo ha hecho ya la pelirroja, que se marchen. A cambio, ella les contará que es lo que tanto les ha ocultado Nami. Zoro camina para tomar el lugar que antes ocupaba el cocinero junto al árbol mientras Luffy anuncia con desinterés que se va a caminar.

- Escucharemos lo que nos tienes que decir, pero eso no cambiará las cosas – Zoro decide dejar las cosas claras porque eso no va a convertirse en ningún trato.

Ya no solo porque Luffy no está dispuesto a dejar que ninguno de sus nakamas se quede atrás, sino también porque él no está dispuesto a dejar a Nami a merced de nadie. Así que de golpe decide que tampoco le interesa su pasado, que lo único que quiere es que esté bien. Sea dónde sea y con quién sea, pero bien.

No tarda ni dos segundos en quedarse dormido mientras Usopp le grita enfadado por eso mismo.

Nojiko sonríe. Pobre Nami, ahora entiende por qué está así de confundida.


	5. Intimidad

**¡Hola! Creo que esta es la primera o la segunda vez que actualizo de día. Soy una chica muy nocturna cuando se trata de escribir... no sé por qué.**

**Pues vengo con Zoro y Nami un día más. El otro día estaba viendo un vídeo en youtube sobre la pareja - he visto tantos que ya no sé cuál era - y salió una escena del arco de Navarone, que ya mencioné que era exclusivo del anime. Si lo recordáis, lo que sucede es que al bajar de la isla del cielo en vez de caer al mar directamente como en el manga, caen en una base de la marina y ya dio para varios capítulos de relleno jajajaja. Todos tienen que salir del barco y se van solos o por parejas. Zoro y Nami, que cada uno se había marchado por su cuenta, se acaban encontrando dentro de la base.**

**Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo porque es un momento más relajado y raro de cojones entre ellos, ya veréis por qué. Están en peligro, pero no es nada en comparación con los otros que han vivido. Es el primer momento que retrato en el que Nami no tiene miedo, solo está preocupada.**

**Mi resfriado mortal y yo os dejamos que leais ya. Y por cierto, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia sobre momentos de estos dos que conozcáis y que a lo mejor a mí se me han pasado. Me sugirieron uno en el anterior capítulo y ya estoy trabajando en ello ;) Gracias **_Shivisdivis._

* * *

Nami suspira mientras se coloca la última prenda de ropa de su disfraz. Se pregunta cómo la tripulación puede meterse en tantos líos y después salir airosos de ellos. De verdad, es que no le entra en la cabeza. Porque ya hay que tener mala suerte para caer en una base de la marina nada más bajar de Skypiea. Por favor, ¡si todavía le dura el susto de Enel!

Sale de una de las miles de habitaciones de esa fortaleza enorme vestida como uno de esos marines novatos, que es básicamente lo que abunda por allí. Tiene que encontrar a los demás cuanto antes. Ahora que dos miembros de la tripulación tienen una recompensa, han de andar con pies de plomo para evitar los encuentros con los marines. Espera que Zoro y Luffy sean un poco conscientes de la situación, ya que son los principales implicados.

Pone una mueca. Pues claro que no van a tomar conciencia, si son Zoro y Luffy. Qué cosas tiene a veces…

- Con esto bastará – se dice a sí misma con una sonrisa conformada, colocándose la gorra.

- Roronoa Zoro – Nami se queda blanca cuando escucha el nombre del espadachín de la boca de un marine mayor pero que parece ser fuerte. ¿Qué ha pasado? Su corazón comienza a latir el triple de rápido al pensar que han podido atraparle –. Lo que llamábamos el barco fantasma era en realidad el barco de Luffy "Sombrero de Paja". El comandante Jonathan ha dado órdenes secretas a las unidades del teniente Drake para que rastreen y arresten a su tripulación. De todos ellos, con el que debemos tener más cuidado es…

- Roronoa Zoro – termina la frase otro marine más joven, un novato, piensa la pelirroja –. Ese espadachín era conocido como el cazador de piratas, ¿verdad? He oído que pelea con la técnica del Santoryuu…

- ¡De todas formas nosotros le capturaremos y haremos que se arrepienta de haber puesto un pie aquí! – afirma el último de los tres marines, también un principiante. Se le ve emocionado por la oportunidad de poder enfrentarse a un pirata de ese calibre.

Nami, que ha disimulado muy bien que limpiaba el pasillo con una fregona y un cubo que ha encontrado en el mismo cuarto que la ropa, siente incluso algo de pena por el entusiasmado marine. No tendría ni tiempo de sacar su arma antes de que Zoro lo derrotara. Sin embargo, se alivia al saber que no le han cogido. Por lo menos todavía.

- ¿De qué van a hacer que me arrepienta? – Zoro aparece por el pasillo paralelo al que han cogido los marines para seguir con su camino. Está de lo más tranquilo, rascándose la cabeza mientras se queda mirando el lugar por el que se han ido –. Creo que he estado aquí antes… – murmura observando las paredes y el techo.

A Nami se le ponen los pelos de punta. Solo dos segundos más y se hubiera encontrado de frente con ellos. Pero que poco le importan las cosas. Va a conseguir que le salgan canas antes de tiempo por esa manía que tiene de hacer que ella se preocupe por los dos.

- ¿Cómo puedes andar por ahí tan despreocupadamente? – le regaña, atizándole fuertemente por detrás con el palo de la fregona en la cabeza.

Zoro se gira hacia ella furioso y con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

- Eso ha dolido, bastar… – su mirada cambia al reconocerla –. Ah, solo eres tú – otra vez vuelve a esa pasividad que desprende a veces y eso solo hace que Nami se enfade aún más.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que pueden reconocerte con esas tres espadas? – le grita con su mejor cara de demonio. La navegante hace alarde de ese liderazgo que siempre asume cuando de tomar decisiones inteligentes se refiere y le quita las tres espadas.

- ¡Oye! – se queja el espadachín, que no ha podido ni reaccionar.

- ¡Vas a hacer que me descubran a mí también!

Se miran mutuamente con algo de mala leche, pero unos pasos que se dirigen a su dirección desvían su atención. Nami es la más rápida de los dos para tomar una decisión.

- Por lo pronto tendremos que escondernos – ordena. Corre hacia la puerta que hay tras ellos, la que da a un balcón que ella ya ha visto antes. Zoro se apresura a ir tras ella, quiere sus katanas de vuelta.

- No tenemos por qué escondernos – comenta Zoro una vez escuchan que los marines se han ido –. Si nos descubren, los derroto y listo.

- ¡Idiota! Aún no sabemos dónde están los demás. Si hacemos una cosa así…

- Se mostrarán, ¿no?

"¿Pero es que soy la única que se preocupa por nuestras vidas o qué le pasa a este idiota?" se pregunta Nami muy seriamente.

- Ojalá lo supiera… ¡pero tampoco sé dónde está Merry! – la cana, siente la cana saliéndole en uno de sus preciosísimos cabellos pelirrojos. Maldito Zoro, a ver si se centra un poquito.

- No te pongas nerviosa y disfruta de la vista. Estaba oscuro cuando aterrizamos, así que no pude ver nada – se acerca a la barandilla y se coloca una mano de visera. Pero entonces, una idea aparece en su mente y se da la vuelta, colocándose a la espalda de la navegante –. Oye Nami, ¿por qué no nos quedamos aquí y esperamos a que aparezcan los demás?

Nami nota su corazón detenerse, sus pulmones aguantando el aire, su cuerpo quedándose rígido… cuando nota como una de las manos de Zoro se cuela bajo la camisa para posarse en su estómago y acariciarlo suavemente. Tira de ella hacia atrás, pegándola a su cuerpo, y apoya la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Vale, ¿qué está pasando?

¿Cómo es posible que las manos de Zoro, que no parecen servir para otra cosa que no sea sujetar las espadas, puedan tratarla de esa manera?

Nami se siente tentada de dejar que las manos expertas de Zoro sigan dándole ese suave masaje – que le está empezando a provocar calor, mucho calor – pero no puede evitar recordar al resto de sus nakamas, que sigen por ahí perdidos. Así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad consigue apartarse y retroceder un par de pasos. Deja las katanas, que aún sostenía, con suavidad en el suelo y hace el patético intento de mirarle indignada.

Le sale fatal.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué hago? – le devuelve la pregunta con inocencia.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te parece el momento? – se lleva las manos a las caderas. Quiere mostrarse enfadada, pero le está dando la risa y Zoro lo está notando.

- En el barco nunca va a haber momentos.

- Y en una base en la que estamos rodeados de marines sí. Tiene mucho más sentido – Nami se cruza de brazos y pone los ojos en blanco. Durante esas décimas de segundo en las que ha perdido visibilidad, Zoro ha aprovechado para acercarse a ella de nuevo.

- No me digas que no quieres.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Zoro estampa sus labios contra los de Nami. Ella abre mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa por la repentina – y extraña, teniendo en cuenta quién es – pasión de Zoro. Pero acaba dejándose llevar, echándole los brazos al cuello mientras a su vez él la sienta sobre la barandilla y se coloca entre sus piernas.

Pasa el tiempo, para ellos no más de unos pocos segundos, y cuando la mano de Zoro se adentra de nuevo peligrosamente en la camiseta de Nami, ésta decide que ya basta.

- Para – le empuja hacia atrás. Zoro hace una mueca de fastidio pero no vuelve a acortar las distancias con ella –. En serio, tenemos que encontrar a los demás y a Merry. ¡Joder! – grita frustrada. Le da rabia, a saber cuando se le presenta otra situación así con el espadachín porque entre la falta de intimidad y sus escasos arranques...

¡Qué puto calor que hace! ¡Coño!

- Vale… – susurra el espadachín. Su voz suena ligeramente ronca, grave pero suave.

Nami se muerde el labio. ¿Pero qué forma de susurrar es esa? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan… él? Lo ha hecho a propósito para provocarla, seguro. Y ella no se siente muy fuerte ahora mismo. Suelta un gruñido y, con un fuerte tirón, obliga a Zoro a volver a juntar sus labios. Aunque a lo mejor obligar no es exactamente la palabra porque el chico se deja hacer sin problemas.

Tras unos minutos más, Nami, sin separarse aún de Zoro, abre los ojos al máximo, le aparta de un empujón y le arrea una buena bofetada. Se baja de la barandilla y se coloca correctamente las prendas que se le han movido. Zoro se queda mirándola entre sorprendido y furioso, aunque un destello de diversión también se puede apreciar en su mirada.

- ¿Eres bipolar? – al final deja que sea la furia la que predomine.

- ¡Que no me líes! Tenemos que encontrar a los demás – le chilla Nami cabreada, dando mucho más miedo que él. Está más enfadada consigo misma que con Zoro por dejarse llevar por sus emociones pero piensa pagarlo con él. Después de todo es culpa suya.

- Saben cuidarse pero bueno, si no quieres…– se limita a decir Zoro con desinterés –. Ya te arrepentirás cuando volvamos al barco. Tenemos más intimidad aquí que allí – sonríe y apoya una de sus manos en la cadera. Nami aprieta los dientes. Ya sabe que se va a arrepentir, no hace falta que se lo diga, pero es que ahora… pues no es ni el momento ni el lugar.

- ¿Quieres llevarte otro guantazo? – lo ha dicho en un susurro que en Nami da más miedo que cualquier grito que pueda dar –. Deja de recordarme que no tenemos vida privada, por favor – alza el puño y Zoro retrocede un paso.

- Esa agresividad es por la falta de…

- Como lo digas en voz alta te tiro al agua – Nami, en voz baja y fría, señala la masa de agua que se extiende frente a ellos. Zoro pone una mueca, para una vez que él pone de su parte… que aburrida.

Nami recoge las katanas del suelo y a Zoro le cambia la cara. Se muestra serio, ocultando en su interior la sorpresa que en realidad siente. Se había olvidado casi por completo de ellas. Joder con Nami, como le afecta. La muchacha se acerca con las armas en los brazos hacia un arbusto que hay justo al otro lado de la barandilla, en la enorme pendiente de tierra que acaba en el océano, y las lanza ahí.

- Dejaremos tus katanas aquí para que no te reconozcan. Ah, lo único que haces todo el tiempo es perderte… así que seguro que algo sale mal.

La muchacha se acerca con las armas en los brazos hacia un arbusto que hay justo al otro lado de la barandilla, en la enorme pendiente de tierra que acaba en el océano, y las lanza ahí. Zoro no oculta su desacuerdo y corre hasta ella.

- ¡Maldita, esas son mis katanas! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – estira su brazo para intentar alcanzarlas pero están demasiado lejos –. ¡Mierda! – las katanas caen un poco y Zoro se ve obligado a saltar del balcón para cogerlas.

Nami suspira, agotada por lo cabezota que es.

- De todas formas, recuerda el horrible sentido de la orientación que tienes. Volveré cuando haya encontrado a otros miembros de la tripulación.

Nami se da la vuelta y hace el amago de marcharse de ahí, pero la mano de Zoro sobre su brazo se lo impide. ¡Qué rápido ha cogido sus katanas y ha vuelto a subir! Ambos se miran con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué te vas? – le pregunta Zoro. Cruza los brazos frente al pecho, lo que provoca que los músculos se le marquen aún más. Los ojos se Nami se desvían por un segundo pero pronto vuelve a mirarle a la cara con el ceño aún más pronunciado.

- Porque tengo que encontrar a los demás – ella también cruza los brazos –. Quédate aquí por favor, no tengo ganas de que te pierdas y te cojan por eso.

Zoro deja escapar un suspiro, cierra los ojos y se lleva la palma de la mano a la frente. La verdad es que se siente algo cansado, pero no le gusta dejar que Nami pasee sola por la base de la marina. No cree que haya nadie por ahí de quien ella no pueda huir o con quién no pueda luchar pero… nunca se sabe. Ella parece saber que piensa porque estira sus labios en una sonrisa dulce. Que mono cuando se preocupa, piensa incluso algo conmovida.

- Voy a estar bien, me he disfrazado y nadie sabe que soy parte de los Mugiwara, ¿vale? – dice, apoyando la mano en la mejilla del espadachín.

Zoro abre los ojos y la mira durante un instante antes de besarla una vez más. Nami le acoge muy bien, abrazándole por la cintura. Él hace lo mismo. Cuando se separan es Nami la que suspira. ¿Por qué no pueden ser así de sencillas las cosas? ¿Por qué tienen que complicar absolutamente todo lo referente a ellos dos? Agg, de verdad, como les gustan los líos.

- Oye, ¿qué estáis haciendo ahí?

Una voz que ninguno de los dos conoce suena desde dentro del edificio. Como se han dejado la puerta de la terraza abierta han podido verles perfectamente desde ahí y ahora ambos maldicen su despiste. Sin embargo, aún están a tiempo de solucionarlo, por lo menos en parte.

Un marine, que al parecer es el que se encarga de todo el tema de la limpieza en la base, se asoma a la terraza dónde encuentra a una nerviosa Nami que le sonríe con amabilidad. El tipo se desconcierta durante un momento. Juraría que había visto a dos personas ahí. Bah, serán cosas de la edad o del cansancio, piensa sin darle más importancia.

- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo ahí y vuelve a limpiar! – le grita sin ninguna delicadeza.

- ¡Sí señor! – Nami, con una gran sonrisa y la mano en la frente a modo de saludo militar, asiente a la orden. Tiene que fingir hasta que pueda librarse sin que se dé cuenta.

El hombre se da la vuelta y Nami también. Puede ver la mano de Zoro sujetando una de las barandillas, colgando en el aire hacia el otro lado para que el marine no pudiera verle. Consigue alzarse un poco, lo suficiente para ver como Nami le guiña un ojo y se marcha tras el hombre, indicándole así que no tiene por qué preocuparse de ella. Cuando Zoro se queda solo, vuelve a subir.

Más le vale no meterse en líos, piensan los dos molestos e inevitablemente preocupados, sin saber nunca que ese pensamiento que han compartido sin querer ha quedado perfectamente sincronizado.


	6. Nakama

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, sé que llevo una semanita sin actualizar. Y aviso que seguramente el ritmo de subida vaya a peor, que estas cosas me pasan siempre xd. Además estoy con trabajos y exámenes y blablabla que asco de universidad. La quemaba.**

**Bueno, que hoy traigo un momento muy cuco. Esta es la escena que me recomendó **_Shivisdivis_**. Está situada en el capítulo 384 del anime, que es de relleno, después de la saga de Thriller Bark. Para ponernos en situación, lo que pasa es que Brook está preocupado porque quiere ser un buen nakama después de haber leído todas las aventuras que han vivido en el diario del barco. Y claro, aquí todo esto da pie a una bonita conversación entre espadachín y navegante y demás cosas bonitas.**

**Por cierto, en breves pretendo contestar comentarios. No sé si ahora mismo o ya otro día, pero que contestarlos los contestaré. Me da igual que haya pasado un mes desde que me dejasteis los primeros, quiero que sepáis que estoy aquí y que os leo y que me encanta, que por vaga y dejada acabo dejándolo siempre.**

**Y una última cosa, gracias a **_ginny00_** porque me ha dado un par de ideas para esta pareja :) y ya no me enrollo más. Disfrutad *3***

* * *

Hace una preciosa tarde soleada en el Sunny, de esas que no suelen disfrutar muy a menudo. Es decir, tranquila. Brook, en un intento desesperado por convertirse en el mejor nakama posible para la tripulación y tras un desastroso momento en la cocina, se decide a hacer una tarea algo más sencilla: llevarle una simple taza de té a la navegante. No puede pasar nada malo, ¿no?

Mientras se encamina al cuarto dónde está Nami se encuentra con Zoro, quién ni siquiera le mira por estar demasiado concentrado en su entrenamiento. Brook, sin embargo, sí que se fija algo más en él. Solo da unos pocos pasos más hasta que llega a su destino, cayendo entonces en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Para el poco tiempo que lleva en la tripulación tiene la impresión de que Zoro y Nami suelen estar juntos muy a menudo. A ver, no juntos de pasarse todo el día pegados, sino juntos en el sentido de… que parecen merodearse, como buscándose.

Se suelen sentar todo lo cerca que puedan a la hora de comer, por lo general uno al lado del otro si no se han sentado los demás en la mesa impidiéndolo – como ese mismo día en el que Usopp era lo único que se interponía entre los dos – y Zoro suele entrenar cerca de ella. Tal vez lo hagan sin querer, pero es un curioso y bonito detalle que no le ha pasado desapercibido. Incluso en Thriller Bark, después de que Nami fuese rescatada, solía verles rondándose el uno al otro. ¿Será por algo?

- Nami-san, aquí está tu té – llama a la puerta. Enseguida escucha la contestación de Nami y pasa sin demorarse más tiempo –. ¿Podría ver sus bragas? – pregunta como el buen pervertido que es, ganándose el que Nami le tire un libro a la cabeza muy enfadada.

- ¡Ni de broma!

Brook entra del todo en la estancia y coloca la bandeja con el té junto a Nami. Llena la taza y vuelve a colocarle. Por encima de su hombro, echa un vistazo al fantástico trabajo que está llevando a cabo. No entiende mucho de cartografía, pero tiene la sensación de que es realmente bueno.

- ¿Un mapa de navegación…? – se pregunta a sí mismo si eso es lo que está dibujando. Nami ya está calmada y ha vuelto a sus quehaceres.

- Es muy cómodo si no hay nadie que moleste y si no hay oleaje – Nami toma la taza y le da el primer sorbo con toda la calma del mundo.

- Creo que tú querías cartografiar el mundo entero – dice Brook. Nami le mira, sus ojos de repente parecen brillar con luz propia y le sonríe ilusionada.

- Sí, dibujaré todo el mundo en mis mapas y haré un mapamundi con todo lo que haya visto – le explica sin borrar la sonrisa en ningún momento. Brook parece sentirse contagiado por esa emoción.

- ¡Eres increíble! Estoy a tus órdenes, si hay algo en lo que puede ayudar lo haré. ¿Otro té? – Brook coge la tetera y Nami le tiende la taza de té que aunque no está vacía, ya le falta la mitad del contenido.

- Gracias, me es suficiente solo con tu esfuerzo.

- ¡Tan linda y modesta! ¡Te admiro, Nami-san! – Brook vierte el líquido en la taza mientras observa a la navegante, que se ruboriza ligeramente ante sus palabras.

- ¡No exageres!

- No, no, para nada…

Es entonces cuando Brook se percata de que está derramando el té y suelta la taza de golpe, haciéndola volar por los aires. Cae al suelo por el susto y Nami se pone en pie, preguntando alarmada si se ha hecho daño. El esqueleto dice estar bien, pero pronto ambos descubren que el mapa de Nami… pues no lo está tanto.

- ¡Mi mapa! – grita la navegante espantada.

- ¡Maldición, que hice! ¡Calma que lo limpio! – Brook empieza a moverse de forma histérica y pronto recurre a la única solución que se le ocurre: pasarle su pañuelo por encima. Unos segundos después le enseña el resultado a Nami –. ¡Ah, quedó como nuevo! – proclama con orgullo.

- Sí, has sacado la mancha de té… – admite Nami justo antes de que una furia asesina se adueñe de ella – ¡pero has borrado todo mi mapa!

Brook, asustadísimo, sale de allí corriendo mientras grita una sincera disculpa.

En su huida ha pasado justo por delante de Zoro. El espadachín esta vez le ha visto a la fuerza así que, extrañado, se queda mirando el lugar por el que se ha marchado. Después mira el lugar del que ha venido y ata cabos en su mente. Vaya, con el poco tiempo que lleva y ya ha conseguido cabrear a Nami. Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco es algo muy difícil, tanto Luffy como él la han puesto histérica desde el minuto uno. Antes de unirse a la tripulación incluso.

Deja a un lado sus pesas gigantes y toma la toalla que siempre tiene cerca mientras entrena. Se la pasa por alrededor del cuello y se quita algo de sudor de la frente. Decide que su entrenamiento ha acabado de momento. Ahora tiene ganas de ver a la pelirroja.

Entra en la habitación sin llamar puesto que Brook se ha dejado la puerta abierta. Encuentra a Nami de pie frente a su mapa estropeado, con un puchero en los labios. Zoro sonríe por la imagen y se acerca a ella. Coloca una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica pero ella ni le mira.

- Ya has espantado a Brook – se burla el joven. Pero Nami le fulmina con la mirada, dejándole claro que no le hace ninguna gracia.

- Voy a tener que empezar el mapa de nuevo – deja caer los hombros con desgana por lo que Zoro aparta la mano. Se la lleva a la cadera.

- Tampoco es que sea nada raro. He perdido la cuenta de todos los mapas que te ha estropeado Luffy o Usopp. O los dos juntos.

- Ya…

- ¿Quieres que te deje sola? – pregunta Zoro en uno de esos pocos gestos amables que solo le muestra a Nami. Sabe que le gusta mucho más trabajar sin compañía, tan solo soporta la presencia de Robin en esos momentos y solo porque es silenciosa y no la molesta.

Ella niega con la cabeza pero le mira agradecida.

- No, ahora no tengo muchas ganas de empezarlo de nuevo otra vez. Anda, ven.

Con un suave tirón de su mano, Nami acorta las distancias con Zoro y le planta un buen beso en los labios. Zoro se apresura a corresponderle y, sin separarse de ella, la guía hasta el pequeño sofá que hay en la estancia. Él se sienta primero y ella se coloca a horcajadas sobre él. Se quedan así durante un buen rato sin dejar de besarse, hasta que deciden descansar un poco y normalizar sus respiraciones, aunque no cambian la postura.

- ¿Te has cabreado mucho con Brook? – pregunta Zoro con una sonrisa al cabo de un rato, acariciando ligeramente las caderas de Nami. Ella se ríe.

- Se me ha pasado en cuanto ha salido por la puerta. El problema está en el trabajo que he perdido por eso. Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan. El pobre está muy estresado con eso de que lo aceptemos. ¡Si ya lo hemos hecho! – ríe otra vez.

- Es que la tripulación ya está muy consolidada y ha leído en el libro de navegación todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… imagínate si fueras tú cómo estarías – comenta Zoro.

- A mí nunca me ha quitado mucho el sueño el que me acepten en ciertos sitios o no, la verdad, aunque es cierto que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – dice, estirando los brazos hacia los lados y levanta la cabeza. Zoro sonríe ante la imagen –. De todas formas no me imagino en la situación de Brook después de todo lo que hemos pasado – apoya las manos en los hombros de Zoro y junta su frente con la de él –. Me uní justo detrás de ti, ¿recuerdas? Tú fuiste el primero, yo la segunda. Cuando todavía no éramos nadie y aún así lo disteis todo por mí – Nami deja un rápido beso en los labios de Zoro.

- De vez en cuando me pregunto cómo demonios me metí en todo esto… ¿tú no?

- Pues sí, y entonces me doy cuenta de que el liderazgo innato de Luffy no es algo que se pueda ignorar.

- Lo sé – Zoro suspira, apoya la cabeza en el sofá y se queda mirando el techo –. Al principio me uní a él porque me salvó la vida, pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que algo más fuerte e inexplicable se escondía debajo. Me di cuenta de que tal vez sí que me había convertido en el primer oficial del futuro Rey de los Piratas. Ahora ya no me veo de otro modo, aparte de cómo futuro mejor espadachín del mundo, claro está – vuelve a mirar a Nami, quién le sonríe con dulzura.

- Yo tampoco me veo en ningún otro lugar. Sé que debo ser yo la que le lleve hasta el One Piece aunque muera en el intento – Nami entrecierra los ojos y sonríe, como si hubiera recordado algo bonito –. Me uní a vosotros dos solo para robaros y que de paso me protegierais y sin embargo os acabasteis convirtiendo en las personas más especiales que había conocido nunca. Lloré muchísimo cuando me marché del Baratie, ¿sabes? – agacha la mirada tras su revelación, sus ojos se han vuelto tristes por los recuerdos de la traición –. Y a pesar de todo lo que os hice vinisteis a por mí y me liberasteis de mi pesadilla. ¿Cómo no seguir a Luffy hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta?

- Es difícil no hacerlo.

- Un cazarrecompensas sin sentido de la orientación y una ladrona convertida en pirata a la fuerza por unos gyojin. Vaya dos nos hemos venido a juntar y vaya dos decidió elegir Luffy para empezar a ser pirata, ¿no?

Un silencio cómodo se instala entre ambos. Cada uno piensa en sus primeros momentos junto a Luffy, en cómo le rechazaron, en cómo después de insistir mil veces acabaron aceptando. Nami piensa que le hubiera gustado estar en ese momento en el que Zoro le dice que sí a Luffy. A pesar de que Zoro ha demostrado de sobra que seguirá a Luffy hasta el fin del mundo le cuesta mucho imaginarse a un tío como él diciéndole a alguien como el capitán que sí, que se une a su tripulación. Aguanta una carcajada al pensar en la cara que se le quedaría a Zoro cuando se enteró de que él era el primero, por lo que le mencionó una vez él no lo sabía cuando aceptó.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Zoro la mira de forma rara y ella deja escapar por fin esa risa que estaba conteniendo.

- Nada – Nami deposita otro beso en los labios de Zoro y se levanta.

- ¿Por qué te levantas? – el espadachín agita los brazos en el aire durante un momento sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos, ya que sus manos estaban apoyadas en el cuerpo de la navegante –. Estaba muy cómodo – suena realmente fastidiado, incluso hace una mueca que Nami le hace más gracia que otra cosa.

- Tengo que recuperar el trabajo que he perdido – señala el mapa y la mueca de Zoro se hace más pronunciada. En fin, que se le va a hacer.

- ¡Namiiiiiiiiiiii! – la chica pega un saltito al escuchar su nombre y al ver a su capitán entrando en la habitación sin llamar ni nada siente como el corazón le da un vuelco. Veinte segundos más y le hubiera pillado sentada sobre Zoro. Y aún es demasiado pronto para contar lo que sea que tenga con él y todavía más para mantener una conversación de adultos con Luffy. Sería peor que explicárselo a un niño de tres años –. ¡Usopp y Franky van a hacer una cosa muy chula! ¡Ven a verlo! – le pide con toda la ilusión del mundo.

- ¡Si lo hubieras gritado fuera te hubiera escuchado igual! Estoy harta de repetirte que llames antes de entrar a las habitaciones – Nami, molesta, le da varios golpecitos con el dedo en la frente mientras él se ríe con ganas. Que chico.

- ¡Hola Zoro! ¡Ven tú también a verlo! – Luffy le sonríe ampliamente a su segundo de a bordo. Nami se gira para mirar a Zoro y le ve con una pierna apoyada sobre la otra y los brazos estirados sobre la parte superior del sofá. Sonríe con suficiencia. Se le ve muy relajado, como nunca antes le había visto –. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta al final Luffy un poco extrañado. Algo no le cuadra pero no sabe que es.

Nami no sabe si es que Zoro está intentando disimular o qué hace con su vida, pero como sea eso le está saliendo como el culo. Él no está relajado nunca, si parece vivir en constante tensión con esa manía que tiene de no fiarse de nadie. Por eso es tan bueno para detectar a los enemigos antes que cualquiera de ellos.

- Sentarme – uf, que pedazo de explicación ha dado. Para escribir una novela y todo.

- Que bien – Luffy sonríe de nuevo y apoya las manos en las caderas, sin darle más importancia al tema. No es lo bastante avispado para sospechar nada más –. ¡Namiiiiiiiii, cosa chula! – grita después de unos tres segundos de silencio extraño entre los tres.

- ¡Que ya me lo has dicho! ¡Y paso de ir! – Nami le arrea un fuerte puñetazo y Luffy murmura un "es verdad" mientras se vuelve a partir de risa –. ¡Y no me grites cuando estoy a tu lado! – le chilla enfadada antes de largarse de allí.

Que manada de tarados por metro cuadrado, por favor. A ver si encuentra a Sanji en la cocina y le da algo bueno para merendar.

- Yo voy a seguir entrenando pero diviértete, Luffy – dice Zoro cuando se queda a solas con su capitán. Éste se encoge de hombros.

- Como quieras – acepta de buen humor, saliendo de la habitación justo detrás de Zoro.

De nuevo en cubierta, Zoro recupera las pesas que había dejado apartadas en un rincón y comienza de nuevo con sus actividades. Apenas acaba de empezar cuando ve a Nami saliendo de la cocina con un helado en las manos. Ella también le mira y le enseña todos los dientes en una preciosa sonrisa. Los labios de Zoro, por el contrario, apenas se curvan, pero sus ojos siguen el recorrido de Nami desde la cocina hasta el cuarto de navegación. Estas cosas, estas miradas y estas sonrisas entre ambos a veces les pueden llegar a gustar más que cualquier beso.

No son una pareja convencional y nunca lo van a ser. Eso es algo que tienen asumido.

Además, ¿cómo puedes ser convencional siendo un pirata de la tripulación de los Mugiwara?

Ambos recuerdan esa conversación que han mantenido solo unos minutos atrás y dirigen sus miradas al capitán, que con un gran trozo de carne en las manos observa entusiasmado la nueva máquina que Franky ha construido. Le dan las gracias en silencio, no solo por el hecho de que se han conocido gracias a él, sino también y sobre todo por darles un sentido y una oportunidad a sus vidas.

Le agradecen haber formado esa familia que son ahora. Del primer al último miembro.

Brook corretea por la cubierta buscando el barril de cola que Franky le ha pedido. Nami mira al esqueleto con cariño antes de volver a sus tareas. No importa cuántos mapas le estropee ni tampoco importa el miedo que sintió cuando le conoció. Ahora es su nakama y qué más da que sea un torpe de tres pares de narices, ella le seguirá queriendo igual.

Tal vez no tanto como a Zoro, pero un gran amor al fin y al cabo.


	7. Perdón

**Y por aquí vuelvo una noche más actualizando. Debería estar acostada porque mañana madrugo pero bah, a la locura.**

**Tengo varias ideas pendientes por escribir que me dieron **_Shivisdivis_** y **_ginny00_** pero esta idea la tenía pendiente de antes y llevaba un tiempo queriendo escribirla, así que la he hecho ya. Hoy nos situamos en la saga del East Blue, en el arco del Capitán Kuro. Por si hay alguien más despistado, es el arco en el que Usopp se une a la tripulación.**

**No tengo nada especial que decir, solo que aquí Nami y Zoro me hacen mucha gracia al principio y me dan mucha ternura después y eso está genial. Creo que este momento entre ellos está muy bien, ya se puede ver como Nami va cogiéndoles cariño a Luffy y a Zoro - a Zoro algo más, jejejeje.**

**Y con esto me voy a ver "Perception". ¿Alguien ve esa serie? Que enganchada estoy *-***

* * *

Pero qué desastre más absoluto.

Nami observa las trampas que entre Luffy, Zoro, Usopp y ella misma se habían dedicado a preparar para retrasar la llegada de la tripulación pirata del capitán Kuro al pueblo de Usopp. Un rastrero capitán que se ha hecho pasar durante años por mayordomo solo para conseguir un puñado de billetes y dejar su vida pirata atrás. Ni ella sería capaz de llegar tan lejos por dinero. Una oleada de rabia la sacude por dentro, han perdido el tiempo de forma muy estúpida y ahora ya no tiene remedio alguno.

El nerviosismo se apodera de Usopp. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se maldice a sí mismo por no haberse asegurado de cuál sería el puerto por el que los hombres del capitán Kuro desembarcarían. ¿Cómo ha podido tener ese fallo tan tonto? Tienen que llegar lo antes posible a la entrada del norte o su amiga Kaya morirá a manos de esos tipos.

De repente, Nami recuerda que el puerto que Usopp menciona por el que han llegado los piratas es el mismo en el que ellos dejaron los barcos… con el tesoro que le robaron a Buggy. Y lo necesita sí o sí para poder salvar a su pueblo. Joder, que mala suerte. Ahora es ella la que está al borde de la histeria.

Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Como de esos sacos falte una sola moneda no va a ser ni a Luffy ni a Zoro a quién teman esos piratas.

Volviendo a lo realmente importante, a Luffy parece que se la sopla el error cometido. Echa a correr a toda velocidad, dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida a esos estúpidos que se atreven a atacar a una pobre muchacha enferma y sola. Usopp, sin perder ni un segundo, sale justo detrás.

Zoro se dispone a seguirles, pero antes se acuerda de que Nami aún continúa allí con él y además está murmurando algo para ella misma sobre tesoros. Decide ignorar eso y centrarse en lo que de verdad importa. Hay que darse prisa.

- Oye, ¿qué haces? ¡Vamos! – sin esperar a que le conteste, Zoro se pone en camino.

Nami asiente con firmeza y se prepara para echar a correr, pero un pequeño problema surge por un despiste. La pelirroja ha puesto el pie dónde no debía, provocando que se resbale en el aceite que han extendido por toda la cuesta para evitar que los piratas pudieran subir.

- ¡Ayuda, me escurro! – grita alarmada. Su cuerpo está cayendo hacia atrás y ahora no es el momento de perder el tiempo porque ya han perdido mucho. No puede caer o no podrá subir. Tiene que llegar hasta el tesoro como sea.

Zoro ni siquiera tiene tiempo para reaccionar ante la llamada de socorro. Nami, en un rápido movimiento, se agarra a lo que más cerca está de ella en ese momento… el espadachín. Éste se espanta al darse cuenta. No del hecho de que Nami esté enganchada a su camiseta como si le fuera la vida en ello – porque eso está muy bien, todo sea dicho – sino de que la pendiente descendente y el peso extra del cuerpo de Nami no le permiten mantener su propio equilibrio.

Resultado: caída de boca al suelo, sobre el mismo aceite del que Nami intentaba salir.

Zoro es capaz de agarrarse con las manos a la parte seca de la tierra, pero Nami sigue colgada de él – esta vez de su pierna – y no es capaz de levantarse. Joder, Luffy y Usopp ya estarán allí. Se va a perder todo lo bueno.

- ¡Suéltame, idiota! – grita Zoro casi desesperado.

Sabe que no va a aguantar mucho más y como caigan los dos será mucho peor que si tan solo cae uno. Si simplemente Nami le soltara, él podría subir sin ningún problema y ayudarla después a subir a ella. La solución es sencilla, ¿pero es que no se da cuenta? No va a dejarla tirada.

- Lo siento… – murmura Nami, de verdad que no quiere caer y Zoro es lo único que la mantiene en una posición salvable.

En ese momento, una idea parece azotar la mente de la pelirroja y sonríe con picardía. Ya sabe cómo salir de ahí y Zoro la va a ayudar le guste o no. Cuando el chico siente como las manos de Nami le sueltan, un mal presentimiento le recorre entero.

- ¡Me voy a ir adelantando! – grita la joven con toda la cara del mundo y una sonrisa eufórica, dándose impulso para saltar en la espalda del espadachín y caer después en la tierra limpia.

Las manos de Zoro se sueltan cuando Nami le pisa, de modo que cae resbalando por el aceite hasta el final de la cuesta. Maldice el nombre de la muchacha mil veces hasta que por fin se detiene. ¿Y ahora qué? Se queda mirando a Nami, que se ha quedado parada frente a la cuesta. Le va a ayudar… ¿verdad?

- ¡Lo siento Zoro, pero mi tesoro está en peligro! ¡Busca una forma de subir! – y dejándole ahí, perplejo, echa a correr a toda velocidad.

- ¡Voy a matarla! –grita. La perplejidad ha dado paso a una furia asesina. Él no tenía pensado dejarla ahí, pero está claro que los planes de ella eran diferentes.

Puta Nami, ¿y ahora cómo cojones sale él? "Lo que tiene de guapa lo tiene de hija de puta. Esta no se la perdono" se dice a sí mismo con rabia mientras intenta subir corriendo.

* * *

No hay manera alguna de que ellos dos solos puedan evitar que esos tipos suban al pueblo y lo saben muy bien. A pesar de que Usopp está demostrando sobradamente que va a darlo todo porque su pueblo y su amiga estén bien.

Nami le mira, derrotado y sangrando, tirado en el suelo, y aún así suplicando porque se detengan. Aunque no se van a detener, porque todos los piratas son iguales y eso ella lo ha aprendido muy bien a lo largo de ocho años. Pero entonces piensa en Luffy y recuerda que no es así. Ese niño estúpido de goma ha sido capaz de destrozar esa convicción tan fuerte que tenía sobre ellos.

Agarra su palo con fuerza. No sabe dónde está Luffy y por qué no ha llegado todavía si fue el primero en salir, pero una cosa está clara: va a llegar sea como sea. Sabe que no va a quedarse mucho más tiempo con él y con el espadachín, pero ya confía más en ellos de lo que había confiado en nadie desde que se unió a Arlong. Si ellos están dispuestos a luchar para ayudar a Usopp, ella también. El chico merece la pena.

El espadachín... Zoro. Hace ya un buen rato que le dejó allí y espera que no sea lo bastante estúpido como para que no se le haya ocurrido nada todavía para poder subir. Se siente algo culpable por no haberle echado una mano después de utilizarle para escapar ella misma, pero es que no puede permitirse el lujo de perder tanto dinero. Ya le queda tan poco para recaudar los 100 millones…

Está defendiéndose a sí misma y a Usopp como puede, pero no aguantará mucho más. "Por favor, necesito que al menos uno de los dos llegue. Por favor…" suplica en su interior.

Uno de los piratas la aparta del camino con facilidad, estampándola sin delicadeza alguna contra la pared de piedra. Aguanta un gritito de dolor y observa como los piratas corren a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo mientras Usopp sigue rogando a gritos que no lo hagan.

Y cuando ya lo creían perdido, los piratas vuelven en forma de lluvia. Usopp y Nami observan el espectáculo sin salir de su asombro. Docenas de piratas están sobrevolando sus cabezas, cayendo a su alrededor e incluso más lejos. Nami no necesita mirar para saber quiénes son capaces de hacer algo así y da las gracias porque por fin haya llegado la artillería pesada.

- Ya era hora… – murmura, intentando que no se vea el alivio que siente. Se levanta y refuerza en agarre sobre su palo.

- ¡Nami, puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme atrás así?!

Nami tiene que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a reír como una desquiciada en esa situación, pero es que ver a Zoro tan indignado con ella no tiene precio. Pero que genial. "Que mono cuando se pone así", piensa con cariño.

- Espero que estéis contentos, ¡os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo! – Nami se obliga a convertir la risa en enfado para así poder regañar a ese par de idiotas y aunque la bronca va para los dos, solo Zoro le está haciendo caso. Luffy ya está discutiendo con Usopp.

- ¡Tú eres la que me dejó en esa puta cuesta!

- ¡Eso fue un accidente! ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho? ¡Mejor que cayera uno de nosotros que ambos! – Zoro aprieta los dientes ante sus palabras. Es el mismo planteamiento que había seguido él, solo que en su mente caía ella y luego la ayudaba como nakamas que se supone que son.

Mala. Es mala. Pero no puede enfadarse con ella. No mucho, al menos.

- ¡Entonces tendrías que haber caído tú! – aún así, sabe que su idea era mejor y claro, no es algo que vaya a ocultar.

Acaban dejando la discusión a un lado cuando los gritos les devuelven a la realidad. Usopp y Luffy se han callado también. La cosa se está poniendo fea, es el turno de que esos dos se encarguen de todo. Nami se encarga de apartar a Usopp a una zona segura y ella misma se queda con él. Ahora se mantendrán como espectadores, ya han hecho todo lo que han podido.

* * *

Nami intenta recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo había pasado tan mal por gente a la que casi no conoce y se da cuenta casi con rabia de que nunca antes le había pasado. Esos hermanos/gatos/lo que sea están puteando a Zoro pero bien. Le han quitado dos de sus espadas y los movimientos del espadachín se han vuelto mucho más torpes. Las necesita de vuelta o no va a salir bien parado.

Nami desvía su atención hacia Usopp cuando le ve sacar un tirachinas. Frunce el ceño, extrañada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Nunca ganará si le atacan dos a la vez. Le voy a dar un poco de ayuda – el narizón tensa la cuerda del tirachinas y, apuntando perfectamente hacia el más gordo de los hermanos, dispara la bola de hierro.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la bola va a parar justo al hombro de Zoro. El dolor le hace perder la concentración y recibe un ataque de lleno. Nami da un bote del susto que se ha llevado y mira a Usopp con furia. Tiene que respirar hondo para no saltarle a la yugular. ¿Así es cómo va a ayudarles? Porque entonces puede estarse quieto. Será mucho mejor.

- ¿Es que ahora atacas a sus propios aliados? – su voz suena furiosa y algo desesperada. Se está empezando a preocupar mucho por el estado de Zoro. No parece estar demasiado bien.

- No… no le ataqué – Usopp parece desconcertado a más no poder y Nami se relaja solo un poco –, se movió para que le diera…

Nami no esconde una mueca de sorpresa.

- ¿Se autolesionó? – pregunta, más al aire que a Usopp. No lo entiende, ¿por qué ha hecho eso?

- ¡Usopp, idiota! ¿Quieres morir? – el grito de Zoro les deja petrificados en su sitio. Ha sonado más preocupado que enfadado, sentimiento que hasta ahora no habían podido ver en él.

La bombillita se enciende en el cerebro de Nami y de repente comprende que es lo que ha pasado.

- O a lo mejor nos salvó – Usopp se la queda mirando sin entender nada –. Si les dabas con ese mini bombardero, se volverían y nos atacarían a nosotros – dice Nami en un susurro. El moreno se queda callado, se ha quedado sin palabras.

Zoro continúa luchando como puede con su espada. Estúpido Usopp, casi consigue que le maten. No le importa que estén luchando por el pueblo y por esa amiga suya, él es el que está peleando con esos tíos. Es su lucha. Además, y lo más importante de todo, Nami está junto a él. Si atacaran ahora mismo a Usopp atacarían también a Nami y ahora mismo esa es la única lógica que se ve capaz de seguir. Como esos cerdos le toquen un solo pelo a la pelirroja les hace tragarse sus propias garras espeluznantes de gato. También haría que Usopp se tragara ese puto tirachinas de mierda por ponerla en peligro si no lo mataran antes los hermanos.

Ah, de verdad, que horrible. Necesita sus espadas como sea.

- Esto está mal. ¡Voy a coger sus espadas! ¡Si se las doy seguro que vence a esos tíos! – Nami sabe que la lucha no está avanzando nada y que si siguen así al final será Zoro el que salga perdiendo. Tiene que hacer algo.

- ¡Pero yo podría…! – Usopp intenta ofrecerse para ayudar, pero Nami le corta antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

- No te presiones, estás herido, ¿no? – le sonríe antes de saltar desde su segura posición hasta el campo de batalla.

Nami baja la cuesta lo más velozmente posible, pasando por al lado de Zoro y los tipos raros. Corre y corre sin soltar su arma bajo ninguna circunstancia, aunque no está muy segura de ser capaz de hacer algo contra esos tipos. Pero bueno, ahora ella no es lo importante. Lo importante es que Zoro acabe con esos tipos de una vez.

Zoro, por su parte, está despotricando contra la pelirroja. ¿Pero qué cojones está haciendo? Nami va corriendo directa hacia el friki de las gafas de corazón, ¿pero es que quiere morir o qué? El resultado es nefasto para ella, por supuesto.

La repentina aparición del capitán Kuro, el principal problema y probablemente más peligroso que cualquiera de los que ya estaban allí, es lo único que detiene a Zoro de lanzarse contra Jango. Quiere ir a ver cómo está Nami, que ha caído al suelo con el hombro herido y sangrando con abundancia por culpa del hipnotizador, pero se queda clavado en su sitio. Ahora no es el momento. No quiere atraer la atención de Kuro sobre ella.

Los problemas aumentan cuando el capitán Kuro pone una condición: o acaban con Zoro en cinco minutos o los matará a todos él mismo, a absolutamente todos. Está furioso por el retraso de los piratas que hace horas que deberían haber invadido el pueblo y no va a esperar ni un segundo más.

Nami, que ha podido levantarse aunque no deja de sangrar, aprovecha la confusión que ha ocasionado el ex pirata para agarrar por fin las espadas. Su hombro está tan herido que sabe que no podrá lanzárselas a Zoro de forma decente, así que lo único que se le ocurre es mandárselas con un buen juego de pies.

- ¡Zoro! – el chico clava su mirada en ella al instante. "Está bien, menos mal"", piensa el chico. Era lo que necesitaba saber –. ¡Tus espadas! – la mueca aliviada de Zoro cambia a otra de pánico.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡No le des patadas a mis espadas! – le grita. Los hermanos raros las volean como si no fueran nada y ahora Nami les da una patada. Que poco respeto.

Nami sonríe.

- Hubiera preferido que me dieras las gracias.

Cuando Zoro se percata por fin de que era lo que pretendía Nami, acaba sonriendo también. Da un salto y coge con firmeza sus espadas, preparándose para la lucha enseguida. Las tornas se han cambiado, ya no tienen ninguna oportunidad.

- Gracias.

Nami amplía la sonrisa. Un extraño cosquilleo invade su pecho y su estómago al escuchar esa simple palabra de los labios del espadachín. Se alegra de haber podido ayudarle después de haberle dejado tirado. Zoro, por su parte, decide que Nami queda definitivamente perdonada por lo del aceite. A ver si esos arranques para ayudar le dan más a menudo.

Como era de esperar, una vez tiene todas sus espadas Zoro es capaz de derrotar a los hermanos de un solo golpe. El problema está en que uno de ellos no ha caído del todo y le pide ayuda a Jango, que éste lo hipnotice haciéndole creer que es más fuerte como ya hizo antes con el resto de la tripulación. Eso no es nada bueno y Zoro lo sabe. Le va a dar muchos problemas y tienen que terminar con eso ya.

Nami, de nuevo, saca partido de la situación. Jango es la única persona que tenía sus ojos puestos en ella y ahora que está distraído con el otro pirata tiene que despertar a Luffy, que sigue enterrado y durmiendo bajo en mástil después de haberse vuelto algo loco al ser hipnotizado.

- Estamos poniendo en peligro nuestras vidas y tú durmiendo… ¡despierta! – llega hasta él y sin miramiento alguno le pisa la cabeza. No le hará daño por ser de goma, pero es suficiente para espabilarle.

Zoro ha seguido la carrera de Nami todo el tiempo, por lo que puede ver como Jango, al darse cuenta de que ha salido corriendo, le lanza el mismo anillo de metal con el que le ha cortado antes. El chico siente que su corazón ha dejado de latir. Nami sigue de espaldas y no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

- ¡Nami, cuidado! – grita con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Quiere correr hacia ella pero no llegaría a tiempo, está demasiado lejos. Apenas puede escuchar los sonidos que hay a su alrededor por culpa de los latidos desenfrenados de su propio corazón, que ha recuperado el movimiento al ver cómo el anillo de Jango se clava en la cabeza de Luffy como si para él no fuera más que una simple molestia. El capitán se ha puesto de pie justo a tiempo para salvar la vida de Nami y ni siquiera se ha fijado.

Zoro sonríe de puro alivio. "Menos mal, Nami está bien" piensa, aunque ha caído al suelo de una sentada, agotada por el esfuerzo y la pérdida de sangre. Ahora sí que no puede hacer nada más. Esto es cosa de Luffy y de él mismo.

Es el momento de ponerse en acción.


	8. Peligro

**Buenas noches queridas y queridos, ¿cómo estáis? Yo bien porque he decidido que mañana no voy a ir a clase porque ISA (o sea, yo) RULES.**

**Hoy actualizo con la idea que **Shivisdivis** me propuso, sacada de la séptima película de One Piece. Si no la habéis visto, pues la veis que está graciosa. Si quitamos Strong Worl y Film Z - esas van aparte porque esas son películas oficiales y por lo tanto molan muchísimo más que el resto - es de las mejorcitas. La verdad es que he tenido que verla de nuevo para poder escribirla, porque no me acordaba muy bien y no quería inventarme lo que pasa. Lo único que yo me invento en este conjunto de historias es el romance entre Zoro y Nami, lo demás intento mantenerlo lo más fielmente posible al manga/anime. Aunque sí es cierto que habrá otras que no tengan un momento en el manga o en el anime como tal, sino que serán puro romance y entonces solo pueden salir de mi cabeza. **

**Un resumen rápido de la película para ubicarnos un poco (dejad de leer si no la habéis visto y pretendéis verla): la tripulación se encuentra un cofre en un naufragio y lo abren pensando que tendría dinero pero no, lo que se encuentran es a una anciana que les promete una Corona de Oro si la llevan a su hogar. Ellos aceptan y una vez allí el hijo de la anciana, que también es el jefe o el rey o yo que sé qué de la isla, les ataca y les dice que no hay oro. Ellos no se rinden y creen que el escondite del oro está oculto en la letra de la canción Yurari, que es conocida por todos en la isla. Así que ellos comienzan a descubrir las pistas que oculta la canción, superando incluso al hijo de la anciana. Cuando él lo descubre decide aliarse con ellos y todos juntos se van a buscar el oro. Pero entonces, cuando el verdadero secreto de la isla sale a la luz, el hijo de la anciana los traiciona.**

**Y ya está, no hace falta que cuente nada más (creo) así que os dejo leer, no sin antes decir que ahora mismo tengo cuatro ideas apuntadas para esta pareja jejejejeje que guay jejejejejejejejejejejejeje. Aún estoy decidiendo cuál será la siguiente que escriba. Y ya sí, ¡que disfrutéis!**

* * *

Nami no puede dejar de pensar en que es muy fuerte que estén resolviendo las pistas de ese acertijo de mierda gracias a las niñerías de Luffy. Su capitán sigue dando saltos sobre la enorme estatua de piedra, con su barriga de goma hinchada a más no poder por haber intentado beberse todo el agua del precioso lago que se extiende junto a ellos. Algo imposible, pero él iba a intentarlo de todas formas. Más tonto y no nace.

Se lleva las manos a las caderas mientras sigue observando atentamente, ya no a Luffy, sino a la estatua. La siguiente frase de la canción que les llevará hasta la Corona de Oro que la anciana les prometió era otro juego de palabras. Parece ser que la melodía completa son juegos de palabras. Estúpidos juegos de palabras. Menuda mierda, se está empezando a cansar ya de esas tonterías. Se deja caer al suelo en medio de una vorágine de depresión absoluta.

Así que, en resumidas cuentas, no es que tengan que beberse ellos el agua del lago para poder continuar con su búsqueda, sino que la estatua del pájaro es la que debe hacerlo.

"Vale… ¿y eso cómo se supone que se hace?" piensa con frustración, sin apartar la vista del objeto en cuestión, que se alza enorme frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el pájaro de piedra? – la voz de Zoro le hace alzar la cabeza. No le mira, pero ha escuchado sus pasos y sabe que se ha colocado a su lado.

Un fugaz pensamiento en la mente de Nami le dice que cuando Zoro hace preguntas inteligentes le quiere más todavía. Y más que le querría si encima de todo diese las respuestas. Eso ya sería la ostia.

- Tendremos que pensarlo. Pero primero habrá que hacer algo con él.

A Zoro hay pocas cosas en el mundo que le gusten más que hacer rabiar a Nami, pero sin duda alguna el que de vez en cuando le conteste de buenas maneras es una de ellas. Pero solo de vez en cuando, si no sería todo demasiado aburrido. Y a ninguno de los dos les gusta mucho aburrirse.

- ¡Luffy, baja de ahí! Es suficiente, así que baja, por favor – el espadachín, que estaba mirando a Luffy, se gira para mirar ahora a Nami sorprendido por la educación y la calma con las que ha hablado.

Su cara se transforma en una de pánico cuando ve la expresión de la pelirroja, que le promete a Luffy mucho dolor como no descienda ya. Nami no da miedo con las palabras, Nami da miedo con los gestos, y todos lo saben. Luffy no es una excepción.

Cuando el chico ve a su navegante con esa cara, sabe al instante que lo mejor que puede hacer es obedecer. Era lo que pretendía, pero el susto que se lleva le hace apoyar mal el pie después de uno de sus saltos provocando que se resbale de la estatua. Como el chico ágil que es le da tiempo agarrarse a un hueco, pero el pájaro de piedra no ha sido capaz de resistir la brutalidad del gesto y se rompe por la parte de abajo, consiguiendo que se incline y que el pico se clave justo en el centro del lago.

Todos saben que algo así era justo lo que estaban buscando. ¿Cuál es el problema? Pues que Luffy ha caído al agua también y claro, como usuario de una Akuma no Mi no es algo muy bueno que digamos.

Nami solo tiene tiempo de gritar el nombre de su capitán antes de que Zoro se lance contra la enorme ola que la caída del pájaro ha provocado para ir a por él. El hecho de ver al espadachín tirarse también al lago solo hace que su preocupación se duplique pero ella no puede hacer nada. La ola la arrastraría y la mataría si se lanzase a ayudar también, así que simplemente se queda tras una roca junto a Robin y Sanji, que se está encargando de que nada malo les pase a sus chicas.

Esperan durante unos minutos, hasta que las cosas se calman. Pronto se dan cuenta de que la estatua ha hecho un agujero en el fondo del lago y que es por ahí por donde está escapando el agua. Todos corren hacia el borde del lago y miran hacia abajo, Nami la primera. También es ella quién, con el corazón en la garganta, grita el nombre de sus nakamas sin saber aún si se encuentran bien. Se lleva la mano al pecho con alivio cuando les ve enganchados a una roca.

El lago sigue vaciándose y todos están a salvo. Bien. Pero seguro que gracias a esos dos imbéciles va a envejecer antes de tiempo por culpa de los disgustos que le dan.

* * *

"Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldito traidor de mierda!"

El mismo pensamiento se repite en la mente de Nami una y otra vez mientras, después de una larga conversación, sus supuestos aliados – el tal Ratchet, el hijo de la anciana, y los dos tíos raros – se marchan volando en una avioneta. Estuvo convencida desde el principio de que esos cabrones rastreros les traicionarían cuando estuvieran lo bastante cerca de resolver el enigma pero claro, no podía desobedecer a su capitán. Maldita sea.

Lo peor de todo es que aseguran que no hay ningún tesoro. A Nami le duele pensar que todo lo que han pasado haya sido para nada. Bueno sí, para ayudar al friki ese a que domine el mundo. Menudo gilipollas, que de pájaros en la cabeza tiene.

Sigue despotricando contra ellos en voz baja, hasta que ve cómo mientras se alejan de su posición han lanzado algo sobre ellos… bombas.

Sus ojos se abren a más no poder, al igual que los de Zoro y Usopp. Tienen que ponerse a cubierto o van a palmarla en ese sitio y no hay cosa que pueda deprimir más a Nami en ese momento que eso. Luffy ni se inmuta, pero claro, es de goma. Ni lo va a notar.

Por suerte para ella, Zoro no está dispuesto a dejar que nada malo le suceda.

Zoro llega a cubrir completamente el cuerpo de Nami con el suyo propio solo un segundo antes de que la explosión suceda. Han conseguido alejarse un poco, aunque la explosión llega hasta ellos de todas formas. Hasta que no se queda todo el silencio Nami no se atreve a abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, una vez que lo hace, no puede alegrarse más por la posición.

Está tirada en el suelo y la cabeza le palpita ligeramente en la parte posterior por el golpe que se ha llevado al caer, aunque el dolor no es fuerte en absoluto. Zoro está tirado sobre ella, utilizando su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla y con la cabeza hundida en el hueco de su cuello. A pesar de haber recibido el impacto parece encontrarse perfectamente, menos mal que es tan resistente. Sonríe con ganas y él alza una ceja cuando por fin levanta la cabeza y la ve.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Te has vuelto loca del todo? – pregunta el espadachín con guasa. Conoce la respuesta perfectamente, pero tiene ganas de ver por dónde le va a salir Nami ahora.

- Ni siquiera tus comentarios estúpidos me van a joder el buen humor que tengo ahora mismo.

Nami, con relativa facilidad, libera sus piernas de debajo del cuerpo de Zoro y le rodea con ellas. Zoro está a punto de echarse a reír, pero no puede porque los labios de Nami se posan sobre los suyos impidiéndole cualquier vía de escape. El chico está a punto de dejarse llevar hasta que se acuerda de dónde están. No se despega su boca de la de Nami pero tampoco cierra los ojos. ¿Cómo es que a Nami le ha dado un arranque así ahí en medio después de la que le lió en Navarone? Va a ser verdad que está loca.

Entonces, un vistazo de reojo a su alrededor le da la respuesta. Humo. Hay humo por todas partes. Apenas se puede ver lo que hay a dos metros de dónde están, así que hasta que se disipe tienen más intimidad que nunca. Sonríe para sus adentros, que chica más lista. Todavía es capaz de sorprenderle cada día.

Solo unos pocos minutos después se ven obligados a separarse. El humo está comenzando a desaparecer y la verdad es que llevan un rato sin poder respirar de forma normal, pero se sentían tan bien ahí solos que no han sido capaces de marcharse de ahí en busca de un aire más limpio.

Zoro se pone de pie y le da la mano a Nami como ayuda para que también lo haga ella, cosa que acepta encantada. Se sonríen mutuamente durante un instante antes de buscar a sus compañeros. Encuentran a Luffy durmiendo a unos treinta metros de ellos y a Usopp tras una roca a unos veinte. Nami se encarga de despertar a Luffy a tortas y Zoro comprueba qué tal está Usopp.

El momento que han pasado ha quedado atrás, para su desgracia. Ahora deben buscar a los demás y después ir tras el friki. A Nami ya le importa una mierda que haya tesoro o no, pero por sus ovarios que ese gilipollas le va a dar dinero aunque tenga que escupirlo. Y Zoro está dispuesto a ser el primero en seguirla de ser necesario.

* * *

La tripulación se ha dividido. Tras descubrir que la isla es en realidad una tortuga de carne y hueso, Chopper se ha quedado fuera comunicándose con ella, intentando averiguar qué más se esconde detrás de todo eso. Luffy ha decidido seguir su propio camino para llegar hasta el friki, como ya es costumbre en él, y Usopp se ha dado la vuelta para proteger el Merry. Así que se han quedado Sanji, Robin, Nami y Zoro como equipo principal.

El grupo sube las escaleras del castillo del friki con Zoro a la cabeza. Al principio, las prisas del momento no les dejaron pensar con claridad, pero entonces Nami recuerda la enorme falta de orientación del segundo de a bordo y no puede evitar hacer un comentario en voz alta.

- ¿No es peligroso que Zoro vaya el primero?

- ¡Cállate! – escupe el aludido, indignado por esa falta de confianza en él.

A pesar de todo, el tiempo acaba dándole la razón a la pelirroja cuando llegan hasta una puerta que da a ninguna parte. Al ir Zoro en primera posición es el único que no es capaz de parar a tiempo y se queda colgando sobre el vacío, enganchado en la pequeña plataforma que hay tras la puerta. Con mirada fastidiada patalea en el aire. Ni de coña va a morir así. Por su parte Nami, sentada en una posición segura, escucha los gritos de Sanji sentado a su espalda y ofreciéndole su mano para poder volver a entrar, pero ahora mismo no se siente capaz de moverse. No mientras Zoro siga en un peligro tan inmediato justo delante de sus narices.

El grito de alerta de Robin resuena en sus oídos en ese momento, pero ninguno de ellos tiene tiempo para hacer algo. La plataforma se inclina y los cuatro resbalan por ella como si de un tobogán se tratara. Zoro, que ni siquiera había podido subirse aún a suelo firme de nuevo y sin ningún lugar donde poder agarrarse, cae sin remedio alguno.

Robin reacciona con toda la rapidez que puede. No puede hacer nada por Zoro pero sí por los demás. Sin dificultad alguna, consigue sujetar a Sanji aunque con Nami no tiene tanta suerte. A pesar de haber hecho florecer todos los brazos posibles, la pelirroja ha caído más velozmente y no ha podido agarrarla por los pelos. Al cocinero casi le da un ataque cuando ve como su preciosa Nami cae tras Zoro. Si no le estuviera sujetando Robin, hubiera ido tras ella sin dudarlo pero esta vez no tiene más opción que confiar en él.

Además, Zoro se ha encargado tantas o más veces que él de salvar a Nami. Si hay algo que ese marimo ha hecho bien en su vida es eso.

- ¡Espadachín mierdoso! ¡Haz algo!

Zoro sigue cayendo, pero escucha perfectamente el grito del cocinero pervertido. Aprieta los dientes y refunfuña mientras desenvaina una de sus espadas y la clava en la pared que hay junto a él. El arma está tan afilada que no se detiene, pero por lo menos ha disminuido la velocidad y sabe que no se matará.

Puto cocinero, pues claro que va a hacer algo. Jamás se le ocurriría quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Nami está en peligro. Antes se corta las manos.

Alza la mirada justo al mismo tiempo que Nami pronuncia su nombre en un grito asustado y desesperado mientras cae a toda velocidad. Joder, ¿qué puede hacer para salvarla? Lo tiene difícil desde su posición y ya casi la tiene encima. Pero entonces, como el gran héroe que es para ella, la única idea posible viene a su mente. Estira una pierna mientras mantiene la otra apoyada en la pared.

Zoro le suplica al aire que Nami caiga sobre él y, menos mal, así es. La cara que pone Zoro es de un dolor brutal, puesto que al impactar contra su pierna a tanta velocidad casi creía que se la iba a partir. Por suerte, la chica pesa poco y no es tan grave como podría haber sido. En esa misma postura, con el espadachín haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener a Nami segura, continúan cayendo hasta llegar a una rampa por la que caen rodando. Incapaces de detenerse, acaban aterrizando sobre un vagón.

Zoro se soba la cabeza. Le duele, se ha vuelto a dar un golpe. Lleva todo el día dándose golpes en la cabeza y como siga así al final le va a pasar factura. Es precisamente ese dolor lo que le impide darse cuenta de que tiene el culo de Nami prácticamente pegado a su cara. Una lástima, porque si se hubiera fijado antes se hubiera llevado una gran alegría.

De todas formas, tampoco le da tiempo pensar siquiera en cómo está Nami ya que el vagón comienza a moverse a través de las vías que rodean el castillo, que son como una especie de montaña rusa. Se la van a pegar y no hay manera alguna de detener o controlar ese cacharro. Se la van a pegar y va a doler. Mierda.

Nami se incorpora y, muerta de miedo al percatarse de dónde está, se agarra con fuerza al vagón que se ha salido de las vías y ahora sobrevuela el castillo. Zoro se acerca hasta ella y apoya las palmas de las manos en el metal de esa cosa, dejando a Nami encerrada entre sus brazos. Es lo único que se le ocurre ahora mismo para hacerla sentir más segura.

El vagón aterriza a los pocos segundos de forma más o menos segura, pero la velocidad que coge sobre los raíles hace que Nami llore como una descosida. Empieza a pensar por primera vez que el tesoro le da igual, solo quiere salir de la isla con vida. Ni siquiera el tener a Zoro con ella parece servir de algo porque él tampoco puede hacer nada.

El espadachín mira a sus espaldas con el ceño fruncido.

- Maldita sea, ¡nos estamos alejando cada vez más del castillo! – informa a la pelirroja. Por lo menos ahora el vagón se está moviendo en recto. Lo peor parece haber pasado.

- ¡Date prisa y detenlo! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir! – chilla Nami histérica perdida. No quiere morir. No quiere morir ahí.

A pesar de todo, Zoro es capaz de poner los ojos en blanco.

- Ese no es el problema…

Zoro está seguro de que no morirán. Él sabe que aún no ha llegado su momento y no va a dejar que Nami tenga ni un rasguño. Y se le ocurre que puede hacer para calmarla. Deposita un beso suave sobre su melena, ya que en la posición en la que están no tiene acceso a sus labios. Las lágrimas de la muchacha, que casi habían cesado, se van del todo y se gira hacia él con sorpresa. Momento que aprovecha Zoro para dejar otro beso, esta vez sí, en su boca.

Observa a Nami con cautela cuando se separa de ella. El rostro de la muchacha se ha relajado un poco. Al menos ya no está llorando.

- ¡Detrás de ti está la palanca de freno! – exclama ella entonces, mirando un punto a su espalda. A regañadientes y un poco dolido por como Nami ha ignorado su detalle, Zoro se vuelve y asía el largo palo de madera que la navegante le ha indicado –. ¡Muévela hacia adelante!

Sin embargo, el espadachín se detiene. Nami se queda mirándole sin entender nada. Se ha quedado muy serio y ni siquiera la está mirando. Venga ya, ¿se ha enfadado con ella por algo? ¿Por no haberle dicho nada del beso o algo así? ¿Es Zoro de esos que se enfadan cuando no les haces caso? Porque es justo lo único que le faltaba ahora. Que no es momento para ponerse ñoños, joder.

- No nos detendremos – Zoro es claro, serio y frío con sus palabras. Nami ya está flipando muy fuertemente. ¿De qué va?

- ¿Por qué? – le cuestiona con cierta molestia. Se está poniendo muy nerviosa. Tienen que parar ya.

- Tenemos un invitado – y el joven, sin poder evitarlo, sonríe emocionado.

Nami mira más allá de Zoro, viendo por vez primera a uno de los secuaces del friki de las gafas persiguiéndoles montado en otro vagón. Se echaría a reír si no estuvieran en un peligro tan inminente. ¿Pero cómo se le ha ocurrido pensar siquiera que Zoro se iba a enfadar por algo así en un momento como ese? Madre mía, ¿es que acaso no lo conoce lo suficiente? Ahora siente hasta vergüenza de sí misma. Que tonta es.

- ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Si le da al vagón con eso nos cortará por la mitad!

Nami mira a Zoro espantada y después vuelve a mirar el vagón. Mierda, tiene razón. El cacharro acaba en una especie de cuerno extraño que parece estar bien afilado. Deja escapar un grito de puro terror. Que la van a cortar por la mitad. Es demasiado guapa para morir así.

La persecución continúa unos minutos más. A Nami le está dando un ataque y Zoro sin embargo, está tan tranquilo. Qué asco le da ahora mismo. Ojalá ella también pudiera mantener la calma de esa forma.

- Bueno, entonces… si seguimos huyendo nunca saldremos de esta.

- ¡Haz algo!

Dios, que repelente se resulta a sí misma, pero es que si no es Zoro el que le derrote ella no va a ser capaz de hacer nada y van a morir de forma muy tonta y tampoco es plan. Y encima el tío sacando armas afiladas de a saber dónde. Es que es para Zoro, clarísimamente. "Vamos, cariño mío, venga" le anima Nami desde sus pensamientos.

- Si usa un arma cortante, entonces es fácil – fácil, dice el muy cretino. Zoro se incorpora aunque sin soltar las manos. La velocidad es muy alta y corre el peligro de caerse.

Nami abre mucho los ojos y se queda blanca como el papel. Está empezando a caer en la cuenta de lo que supone que Zoro luche. ¿Cómo cojones no lo ha pensado antes?

- Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? – aunque no sabe si quiere saber la respuesta.

- Voy a detenerle. Apáñate tú sola con esto.

A la navegante se le desencaja la mandíbula. Se está cagando en todo lo cagable y lo peor de todo es que no sabe si está más asustada por lo que pueda pasarle a ella que por lo que pueda pasarle a él. Joder. Joder, que mal.

Zoro le sonríe con esa chulería que tanto le caracteriza y hunde su mano derecha en su melena pelirroja para besarla. Ella le tira de la camiseta, incluso después de separarse se niega a soltarlo. Pero entonces Zoro suelta una carcajada y toma su mano con delicadeza, obligándola a soltar la tela, y deja un suave beso en el dorso.

- Sé que puedes encargarte de esto, no es nada para ti.

Nami se ha quedado tan pillada y tan en otro mundo por lo extraño del gesto que no reacciona cuando Zoro salta del vagón y aterriza sin problemas en las vías.

Nunca antes Zoro le había dedicado un gesto tan dulce. Ha sido sin duda alguna el momento más desconcertante de toda su vida.

Se mueve, sentándose ahora dónde estaba antes Zoro, en la parte trasera del vagón. Sabe que después de todo sí que será algo fácil para él, pero eso no va a evitar que sienta miedo por las posibles heridas que pueda recibir.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Vuelve! – Nami grita eso con la única intención de hacerle saber que quiere que vuelva entero. Y Zoro lo capta al instante. Sonríe mientras se coloca su pañuelo y desenvaina sus espadas.

¿Con ese imbécil va a salir mal parado? Por favor, la duda ofende.


	9. Miedo

**Hace dos o tres días que terminé de escribir este shot y aún no había podido publicarlo porque mi vida ahora mismo es un caos de trabajos con algún que otro examen de por medio que solo otro universitario puede entender. Y hoy estoy publicando de milagro porque lo mío va para rato todavía, aún no sé cómo lo he hecho para sacar estos minutos de alguna parte. En serio, que asco.**

**Centrándonos en lo que importa - _Zoro y Nami *3*_ - traigo un shot que surgió a partir de una idea que me dio **_ginny00_**. Salió el tema de algunos momentos del anime que podrían tomarse como celos y la verdad es que sí que hay dos concretamente - uno de Zoro y otro de Nami - que te pueden hacer pensar en ello. La de Nami no es la que voy a contar por aquí porque en esa escena yo particularmente no veo celos - si alguien se pregunta cual es, es el momento de Skypiea en el que Nami se ofrece a ir con Zoro y Robin a investigar el bosque -, pero cuando escriba la de Zoro sí que va a ser la del manga. Y tengo muchas ganas por cierto porque va a ser genial, voy a meter de todo ahí jajajajaja.**

**Yo sinceramente no los veo como personas muy celosas, pero creo que hay x situaciones en las que sí que podrían mostrar algún ramalazo y bueno, se me ha ocurrido esta. Me la he sacado de la manga completamente xd, y estaría situada en algún punto entre el arco de la isla Gyojin y el arco de Punk Hazard.**

**Ha sido bastante divertido escribirlo porque creo que Nami no tiene desperdicio alguno aquí jajajaja. Solo quiero advertir que nuestra pelirroja favorita, que si ya de por sí no se caracteriza por lo fina que es, aquí menos todavía. No es nada extremo, es más, creo que es bastante normal, pero si os escandalizáis con poca cosa mejor no sigáis leyendo. Avisados estáis xd. Me marcho. Un besito a todos :)**

* * *

Zoro se siente raro. Observa a Nami de reojo de vez en cuando, pero ella no se da cuenta. Va completamente ensimismada mirando los escaparates de las tiendas de ropa. Lleva el pelo largo recogido en una coleta y viste unos sencillos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Va bastante tapada en comparación con otras veces, esta vez por lo menos la imaginación de los hombres que la ven tiene que trabajar un poco más. Aunque tampoco es que los hombres la estén mirando mucho, no con un armario de dos por dos como él a su lado. Zoro impone demasiado como para que la gente se atreva a mirarles más de cinco segundos seguidos.

Reconocen el peligro cuando lo ven. Parece que en esa isla son listos.

Se siente raro porque había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que salió a recorrer una isla en compañía de Nami. Y de todas formas, casi todas las veces anteriores siempre han sido con alguien más junto a ellos. Pero no ahora. Ahora están caminando los dos solos por la isla en una agradable tarde de compras para Nami mientras Zoro cumple su función de mula de carga.

Se siente raro porque no pueden estar juntos más de diez minutos sin discutir y sin embargo ya llevan una hora en la que no han cruzado más de cinco palabras, pero aún así el silencio es cómodo. Las únicas veces hasta ahora en las que han podido estar tanto tiempo sin tirarse los trastos a la cabeza es cuando las intenciones de ambos son más cariñosas. En esos momentos están demasiado centrados en la boca del otro como para gritarse.

Como muchas de las veces que la mira desde que se volvieron a reunir, recuerda los dos años que han pasado lejos el uno del otro. Dos años no especialmente malos pero sí especialmente largos. Ha echado de menos a toda la tripulación sin excepciones – incluso se acordaba del cocinero de vez en cuando – pero cuando a veces se ponía más melancólico de lo normal pensando en ella eran sus peores días con diferencia. Eran los días en los que más torpe se volvía luchando, en los que resultaba herido de más gravedad. Incluso Perona se dio cuenta de eso, aunque nunca supo la razón exacta de por qué le sucedía eso.

Hay mucho ruido, fuegos artificiales y gente bebiendo por todas partes conforme van pasando las horas. Las tiendas están comenzando a cerrar antes de lo normal. Al parecer la isla entera está de fiesta, así que por la mente de ambos empieza a asomar la misma idea. Zoro sonríe solo dos segundos antes de que lo haga Nami.

- Luffy debe estar ahora mismo en el epicentro.

Zoro amplía ligeramente la sonrisa. La pelirroja tiene razón, y probablemente cuando le vean se unirán a él. Y beberán y comerán tanto o más que en Whiskey Peak, solo que esta vez no será una trampa para pillarles desprevenidos. O eso esperan porque a saber, ya les ha pasado de todo.

Efectivamente, sus sospechas se confirman cuando encuentran a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper realizando su típica broma de los palillos en la nariz. Brook y Franky están cerca de ellos, riendo y aplaudiendo, y Robin está sentada aparte con un vaso de vino en las manos. Sanji está en paradero desconocido, probablemente por ahí persiguiendo chicas bonitas.

Zoro y Nami se detienen en medio del gentío y se miran con seriedad. La pelirroja es la primera en abrir la boca.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Beber. ¿Y tú?

- Más de lo mismo. ¿Te vas a emborrachar?

- Sabes que sí.

- Bien, yo también. Ve al barco y deja mis cosas, que no quiero que me roben la ropa nueva. Estaré con Robin si quieres algo. Nos vemos luego en el barco. O en otra vida. Depende de si sobrevivimos al alcohol o no.

Con un gesto de mano desinteresado y una sonrisa descarada se va en busca de la morena, dejando a Zoro con otra sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Que conversación más tonta. Se queda mirándola ligeramente embobado por el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar hasta que la ve reunirse con Robin y solo entonces decide irse. Espera con todas sus fuerzas que quede sake para cuando vuelva.

* * *

La fiesta a altas horas de la madrugada ya es un descontrol absoluto. El jaleo es insoportable si no vas lo bastante alcoholizado para que te dé igual. Por suerte para la pelirroja, llegó a ese punto hace un buen rato. Lleva toda la noche apostando con hombres estúpidos para sacarles el dinero. A veces la falta de conciencia está muy bien.

Después de haber desplumado a diez hombres a la vez con una competición para ver quién bebe más – en la que ha habido trampas por doquier, por supuesto – hace un recuento del dinero que ha conseguido. Su mente está un poco en otro mundo por culpa del alcohol, pero siempre recupera sus facultades básicas para cosas como esa. Asiente con la cabeza para felicitarse a sí misma con una sonrisa satisfecha. Veinte mil berris, no está nada mal.

Robin suelta una risita a sus espaldas y Nami se gira, le guiña un ojo y saca la lengua pícaramente.

- Eres mala – le dice la morena, aunque no como una ofensa, sino como un cumplido.

- Lo sé.

Nami esconde el dinero entre sus pechos, sabiendo que nadie lo buscará ahí, y vuelve a sentarse junto a su nakama y algo así como su segunda hermana mayor. Agarra una nueva copa llena de vino hasta el borde y se la lleva a los labios. Un silencio corto se instala entre las dos, hasta que Robin abre la boca al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¿Has visto a esa chica de ahí? – su pequeña sonrisa eterna se mantiene en sus labios.

Nami no necesita que le diga nada más, sabe de sobra a qué chica se refiere. Una joven que debe rondar su edad, con el pelo rubio ceniza ondulado y largo hasta la cadera, unos ojos de un color verde brillante que deslumbra y un vestido blanco con flecos que se mueven en perfecta armonía con su cuerpo mientras baila y se contonea frente a ellas y decenas de personas más. Llama la atención además el hecho de que no lleva ningún tipo de calzado y sus labios están pintados de un color rojo pasión que destaca muchísimo en su piel blanca como el marfil. Es una chica preciosa hasta decir basta, más que ellas dos incluso, por eso es tan difícil no fijarse en ella.

Pero aunque la navegante sabe de quién hablaba Robin, no entiende qué quiere decirle.

- Sí. ¿Y qué? – pregunta sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Pues que lleva mirando a Zoro desde que llegó.

La mente de Nami se despeja con las palabras de su nakama. Se yergue completamente y fija sus ojos en Zoro, que bebe con un par de hombres de la isla no muy lejos de dónde están ellas. Vuelve a mirar a la muchacha y es entonces cuando se percata de que poco a poco y sin dejar de bailar se va colocando más cerca de él esperando que la note, además de sus sutiles miradas de reojo dedicadas al espadachín, tan sutiles que por eso no se había dado cuenta. Pero Robin sí, después de todo es mil veces más observadora que cualquiera de la tripulación.

- Será puta – suelta en voz alta con rabia contenida, sin pensar en las consecuencias que puede traer ese comentario.

Robin gira la cabeza hacia Nami y la observa con una mirada indescifrable. La pelirroja abre mucho los ojos al percatarse de lo que ha dicho y se vuelve también hacia la morena. El alcohol le está soltando la lengua. Que mal.

- Bueno, de todas formas tampoco es que Zoro se vaya a fijar en ella, ¿no? – deja caer Robin como quién no quiere la cosa.

Su sonrisa se vuelve más ancha y Nami se da cuenta en ese momento de que Robin sabe que tiene una… un… un algo con Zoro. Suspira y cierra los ojos. La verdad es que es algo que tenía que haberse imaginado desde hace tiempo, Robin no es una persona fácil de engañar.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Skypiea – Nami alza las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Tanto tiempo? –. Tengo ojos que puedo hacer florecer en cualquier parte, cariño.

Al principio Nami no lo entiende pero pronto recuerda su pequeña excursión con Zoro y Robin y los dos besos que compartieron el espadachín y ella cuando creían que Robin no miraba. Se ríe sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Nos espiaste? ¡Eres una cotilla!

- Llevaba sospechando algo desde que me uní. Eso fue la confirmación.

- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

- No, que yo sepa. Aunque he visto a Brook mirándoos de vez en cuando, como si se oliera algo también. Entiende de mujeres, supongo que algo se imaginará si te ha observado aunque sea un poquito – añade, cruzando las piernas e inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

Nami se termina su copa de un trago. Está roja y se muere de calor. Vuelve a reír.

- ¿Y Sanji entonces no lo sabe? – una sonrisa burlona se mantiene en sus labios. Sanji sabe de mujeres mil veces más que cualquier otro hombre.

- Sanji se lleva a matar con Zoro y a ti te tiene demasiado idealizada, dudo mucho que por su mente haya pasado siquiera la simple idea, creo yo – la teoría de Robin suena razonable. Sí, es posible que Brook se haya dado cuenta y Sanji no. Los demás simplemente viven muy en su mundo o son demasiado inocentes. No se enterarían ni aunque se lo gritaran a la cara.

Repentinamente, la pelirroja se levanta y hace crujir su cuello y sus nudillos. Su mirada pierde la emoción, volviéndose siniestra y oscura. Robin alza una ceja.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta, sin esconder el tono risueño que guardan sus palabras.

- A enseñarle a esa zorra que no se toca lo que es de otras – aclara con una voz que aterrorizaría a los más bravos guerreros.

La arqueóloga deja escapar por fin una suave carcajada mientras observa a Nami alejarse de ella a paso rápido y seguro. La rubia, que en estos momentos está hablando con Roronoa, le está empezando a dar un poco de pena. No le gustaría estar en su piel en estos momentos por nada del mundo.

* * *

Zoro está un poco perdido. Ha bebido tanto que no puede ni pensar en condiciones, así que está intentando recordar si conoce de algo a esa mujer rubia que se le ha acercado y que acaba de sentarse sobre su regazo por la cara. La observa con los ojos entrecerrados – tampoco es que sea capaz de abrirlos más – a ver si reconoce sus rasgos, pero no. No hay manera. Esa chica no le suena de nada.

Le está diciendo algo, pero no la está escuchando. Solo quiere que se quite de encima pero Zoro siempre ha sentido bastante respeto por las mujeres – después de todo, Kuina ha marcado toda su vida – y no se atreve a decirle nada. Sin embargo, le hace completamente el vacío para ver si así se marcha sola. Cuando pasa un brazo por su cuello y le acaricia el pelo a la vez que acerca sus labios a su oído, se da cuenta de que eso no va a funcionar.

Se está poniendo muy nervioso. Ahora ha entendido completamente qué quiere esa mujer y no tiene ni idea de cómo decirle que no. Joder. Él no entiende de esas cosas. Madre mía, se le ha pasado la borrachera casi de golpe del susto.

Un repentino grito de parte de la mujer le hace ponerse en alerta y lo que tanto deseaba se vuelve realidad. Ya no está sobre él, pero la manera de apartarla no es que haya sido la mejor. Zoro consigue enfocar la vista a duras penas en Nami, que se alza frente a él muy orgullosa y mantiene firmemente agarrado el pelo de la rubia con una mano, quién está retorciéndose de mil formas buscando la manera de soltarse.

Al final es la propia Nami la que la deja ir con un empujón. Cae al suelo con otro grito, manchándose el vestido blanco de tierra, y mira a Nami destilando odio. Intenta darle miedo a través de sus ojos, pero la pobrecita no sabe que no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda dar más miedo que Nami con la misma técnica. Prácticamente la inventó ella.

- Fuera de aquí, puta.

La muchacha palidece ante el tono frío y duro de la pelirroja. Estaba dispuesta a contestar, a pegarle una buena torta de vuelta, pero de repente toda su valentía se ha esfumado. No sabe que tiene esa mujer que es capaz de infundirle ese pánico, pero tampoco quiere averiguarlo. Se pone de pie todo lo rápido que puede y sale corriendo de allí despavorida y con lágrimas saliendo precipitadamente de sus ojos.

La gente que tienen alrededor, que se habían quedado absortos observando lo que sucedía de entre ambas chicas, vuelven a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Zoro ha estado mirando la escena con los ojos bien abiertos y mirada incrédula. Cuando Nami camina hacia él con las manos puestas en las caderas no está muy seguro de saber si tiene que asustarse o no. La mirada que Nami le dirige es neutra, no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando por su mente. Traga saliva con dificultad. ¿Qué le va a hacer? ¡Él no ha hecho nada! ¡Ha sido la chica! Quiere decírselo, pero ni siquiera le salen las palabras de lo aterrorizado que está.

¿Quién iba a decir que el famosísimo espadachín Roronoa Zoro, el terror de tantos hombres, uno de los mejores de todo el mundo, iba a estar tan acojonado por una muchacha a la que le saca varias cabezas de altura y que nada podría hacer contra él en combate?

Pues cualquiera que sepa cómo es Nami cuando está enfadada.

Un gesto que Nami le hace con los dedos le indica que se levante. Despacio, obedece. La mujer le agarra del abrigo con las dos manos y tira de él hacia su propio cuerpo, dejando sus caras a poquísimos centímetros de distancia. Zoro siente muchísimas ganas de besarla al tenerla tan cerca, pero tiene la sensación de que como lo haga Nami le va a soltar tal guantazo que le va a dejar la cabeza descolgada. Así que mejor se queda quietecito.

- Como vuelva a verte con una de esas putas que van por ahí buscando el primer pene sin ladillas que se encuentran, te la corto. Tú no vas a estar conmigo ni con nadie más a la vez, porque si quieres tirarte a otra me mandas a tomar por culo. ¿Entendido?

Zoro frunce los labios. Joder. Que miedo tiene. Asiente con la cabeza rápidamente. Nami también asiente con la suya y da un paso hacia atrás para recuperar las distancias con Zoro. El chico toma una gran bocanada de aire. Que mal lo ha pasado.

Mira a Nami, que se aleja y llena dos copas hasta arriba de sake antes de volver con él. Le tiende una, que él mira con desconfianza. Lo mismo quiere envenenarle o algo. Nami pone los ojos en blanco, su actitud humana parece haber vuelto. Su rostro vuelve a tener expresión.

- Bébetela ya, que no tengo toda la noche – le instiga, después de haberse bebido la suya de una sola vez.

Zoro hace lo que le ha pedido y en cuanto despega los labios del vaso, Nami coge una de sus manos y le obliga a seguirle. Nami esquiva con mucha gracia a todos la gente que se cruza en su camino. El espadachín no entiende nada. ¿Qué hace?

- ¿A dónde vamos? – acierta a preguntar. Mira hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido mientras continúan alejándose, quiere seguir bebiendo.

- Al barco. ¿Te acuerdas de que en Navarone me dijiste que no teníamos intimidad porque el barco siempre estaba lleno de gente? – Zoro le contesta con un seco sí, sin saber a dónde quiere ir a parar –. Bien, pues ahora está vacío porque todos están aquí de fiesta. Fiesta que se va a alargar hasta el amanecer. Amanecer para el que aún quedan un par de horas. ¿Me entiendes o tengo que hacerte un croquis?

A Zoro le cuesta un poco caminar y tener que pensar en los acertijos de Nami a la vez. Pero sí, tras unos minutos finalmente comprende a dónde quiere ir a parar la pelirroja.

- No sé si los dos borrachos como cubas era como me había imaginado nuestra primera vez.

- Es verdad, porque aquella base llena de marines era el colmo del romanticismo – le contesta Nami, mordaz –. Además, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Pétalos de rosa y un anillo de compromiso?

Zoro se echa a reír de buena gana. La chica vuelve a tener razón, como casi siempre. Cuando salen de todo el bullicio, Nami se detiene y suelta su mano. Le mira durante un instante con una sonrisa que le promete el mundo y entonces echa a correr hacia el navío. Zoro solo tarda un segundo en hacer lo mismo.

Solo tienen dos horas antes de que sus nakamas comiencen a aparecer, pero sin duda serán dos de las mejores horas de sus vidas.


End file.
